Rapprochements
by Mystiphya
Summary: Marinette mène toujours sa double vie de collégienne et de super-héroïne. Néanmoins, une série d'événement va la pousser à se rapprocher de plus en plus de ChatNoir, et à le découvrir sous un nouveau jour. De son côté Adrien, qui apprends de plus en plus de choses au sujet de sa camarade, caché sous son masque de justicier, va se retrouver un peu perdu concernant ses sentiments.
1. Chapitre 1 : Twins

_Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Thomas Astruc et à Zagtoon ~_

 _Cette Fiction se déroule après la Saison 1 et ne tient donc compte d'aucun événement de la Saison 2 ! :3 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 1 : Twins**

La sonnerie venait de retentir au collège Françoise Dupont, signifiant la fin des cours. La voix de Madame Bustier, professeure de Français dans ce même établissement résonnait une dernière fois dans la classe avant que ses élèves de troisième ne rentrent chez eux.

"Je compte donc sur vous pour commencer dès ce week-end vos recherches sur Marcel Proust !"

Dehors, au bas des marches du bâtiment se pressait déjà une masse d'élèves discutant de tout et de rien. Marinette en faisait partie et était en grande conversation avec sa meilleure amie Alya sur leur sortie au cinéma prévue pour le lendemain. Nino et Adrien venaient quant à eux à peine de sortir et parlaient d'un jeu vidéo en ligne. Alors que Nino exposait avec enthousiasme le nouveau record qu'il avait réussi à obtenir le jour précédent il percuta un garçon de leur âge,à peine plus grand que lui, qui observait l'établissement. L'inconnu recula d'un pas en se frottant l'épaule tandis que le collégien relevait la tête, prêt à s'excuser.

"Désolé mec ! Je t'ava..."

Nino s'était arrêté d'un coup en voyant le visage de celui qu'il avait bien faillit faire tomber. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

"Eh ! T'es Nathan non ? On était ensemble en primaire ! Ça fait un bail ! S'exclama le jeune garçon en donnant une affectueuse accolade à ce qui semblait être l'un de ses anciens amis.

\- Non Nathan c'est mon frère ! Moi c'est Lucas ! S'agaça directement le nouveau venu.

\- Ah désolé vieux ! Faut dire que c'est compliqué de vous différencier !"

Au même instant un deuxième garçon, en tout point semblable au dénommé Lucas arriva. Ils avaient tout les deux les mêmes cheveux bruns, coupés de la même manière et les yeux du même bleu. De plus leurs vêtements étaient relativement similaires. Ils portaient tout les deux le même jean basique, l'un avait un t-shirt noir, l'autre un t-shirt blanc, et c'était bien la seule différence visible que l'on pouvait constater. Même leurs colliers, un simple lien de cuir qui retenait une perle vert jade, étaient les mêmes. Impossible de ne pas remarquer qu'il s'agissait bien de vrais jumeaux.

"Oh ! Salut Nino ça fait longtemps ! Lâcha le frère de Lucas.

\- Yo ! C'est clair ! Répondit le garçon à lunettes.

\- Il vient de me confondre avec toi. Encore !"

Adrien, qui était resté en retrait pendant que son meilleur ami discutait avec ses anciennes connaissances ne put s'empêcher de venir en aide à son camarade, trouvant injuste qu'on lui en veuille pour quelque chose de si futile.

"C'est compliqué aussi. Vous vous ressemblez vraiment, et en plus vous vous habillez presque pareils. Vous pouvez pas lui en vouloir pour ça."

Les jumeaux regardèrent le blond avec colère et partirent sans rien dire de plus, visiblement agacés de la situation. Nino perplexe, remercia tout de même le mannequin de lui être venu en aide et décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi ses anciens amis semblaient autant en colère pour si peu.

OoOoO

Marinette était installée à son bureau, elle faisait ses devoirs pour avoir son week-end de libre et ainsi être tranquille. Tikki, son kwami et surtout sa fidèle amie essayait tant bien que mal de l'aider même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui se disait dans le cours de sciences que la jeune fille révisait. Tout à coup, le téléphone de l'adolescente se mit à vibrer, affichant la photo d'Alya. Marinette prit l'appareil dans sa main et décrocha tout en le portant à son oreille. Elle n'eût même pas le temps de dire un seul mot que son amie débitait déjà un flot de paroles continu et inarrêtable .

 _"Marinette ! Tu vas jamais le croire ! Le Papillon à encore frappé ! Et cette fois c'est pas un mais DEUX méchants qu'il à lâché dans Paris ! Ah ! Ça y est j'ai réussi à les rattraper ! Je te laisse je dois pas en perdre une miette pour le LadyBlog !"_

Le bip significatif de fin d'appel résonna dans l'oreille de la collégienne qui resta stupéfaite quelques instants, avant que finalement, la panique ne prenne le dessus. Elle se tourna donc vers Tikki, affolée.

"Tu as entendu ça ?! Il y a DEUX personnes akumatisés ! C'est la première fois que ça arrive !

\- Calme toi Marinette ! Il n'y à sûrement qu'un seul Akuma ! Le Papillon ne doit pas pouvoir en créer plus d'un à la fois !"

La jeune fille déglutit et hocha la tête, qu'il y ai un ou deux Akuma, elle devait de toute façon se rendre sur place dans la peau de son alter-ego pour aider les civils.

"Tikki ! Transforme moi !"

Quelques secondes plus tard LadyBug, héroïne bien connue de Paris, s'élançait sur les toits de la ville à la recherche des deux vilains. Voyant des personnes s'enfuir de la Tour Eiffel c'est tout naturellement que la jeune fille s'y rendit sans plus tarder. Elle atterrit au pied du monument en même temps que son partenaire ChatNoir.

"Bonjour ma Lady ! Déclara le garçon masqué d'une voix douce.

\- ChatNoir ! Tu as vu les personnes Akumatisées ? Répondit la fille au costume de coccinelle, ignorant délibérément le ton mielleux de son acolyte.

\- Ils sont là-haut !"

Le Chat pointa le sommet de la Tour Eiffel, en effet on pouvait apercevoir deux jeunes garçons bruns au look étrangement similaire. L'un portait une combinaison entièrement blanche, et un masque ainsi qu'une cape noirs. Pour l'autre c'était l'inverse, il portait une combinaison toute noire et un masque ainsi qu'une cape blanches. Les deux cependant portaient le même collier des plus simples, une lanière de cuir qui retenait une perle violette foncée. Les deux partenaires ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver devant de duo de vilains tout en haut du monument. Celui en costume blanc se tourna immédiatement vers eux avec un sourire mesquin tandis que l'autre garçon semblait trafiquer une antenne sortie de nulle part.

« Ah ! Voilà les soi-disant 'héros' de Paris !

\- Oh ! Quels Chat-rmants jumeaux ! Déclara le justicier avec une pointe d'humour. Vos tenues accordées sont adorables dis moi ! »

N'aimant visiblement pas les propos du Chat l'akumatisé se jeta sur le héros avec rage. Alors que LadyBug s'apprêtait à aller aider son partenaire, engagé dans le combat, le deuxième vilain, dans sa combinaison noire, apparu devant elle avec un sourire amusé.

« Eh non ! Cette fois ton animal de compagnie devras se débrouiller seul ! Je ne te laisserais pas aller l'aider !

\- Alors je vais vite en finir avec toi ! »

L'héroïne au costume à pois s'engagea donc à son tour dans un combat. Elle réussit à esquiver les coups de son adversaire avec dextérité quand elle entendis soudain ChatNoir lâcher un petit cri de douleur. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour voir comment son partenaire s'en sortais le jumeau contre qui elle se battait profita de sa déconcentration et réussit à pousser la jeune fille dans le vide, la regardant chuter vers le pied de la Tour Eiffel.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Difficultés

Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Thomas Astruc et à Zagtoon ~

Cette Fiction se déroule après la Saison 1 et ne tient donc compte d'aucun événement de la Saison 2 ! :3 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

 **Chapitre 2 : Difficultés**

L'héroïne venait de chuter, en tombant elle aperçut l'akumatisé qui l'avait précipité dans le vide sourire avant de faire demi-tour. Comme si elle allait le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ! D'un geste vif elle lança son yo-yo qui s'enroula autour d'une des multiples poutres de métal qui composaient la Tour Eiffel et, avec de l'élan, fit en sorte de re-atterir tout en haut, à l'endroit exact ou elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle afficha le même sourire mesquin que lui avait lancé le jumeau contre qui elle se battait et lâcha d'un ton moqueur.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? »

Comme elle l'avait bien compris, les jumeaux étaient remplis de haine et réagissaient donc au quart de tour à la moindre petite remarque. Aussi innocente soit elle. Et la réaction du garçon ne se fit pas attendre, il se retourna immédiatement, le visage déformé par la rage et fonça droit sur elle. Pile ce à quoi la jeune fille s'attendait. Elle fit mine de se mettre en position défensive, prête à recevoir le coup mais au dernier instant se décala, laissant le jumeau continuer de foncer tête baissé avant qu'il ne tombe finalement à son tour. L'héroïne lança son yo-yo à la suite du jumeau sous l'emprise du Papillon et le rattrapa dans sa chute, le tenant fermement ligoté malgré tout. Alors qu'elle remontait le garçon qui gigotait tant bien que mal pour tenter de se libérer de ses liens en vain LadyBug tourna la tête vers son partenaire.

« Chat ! L'Akuma est dans l'un de leur collier ! »

Le garçon masqué acquiesça d'un discret mouvement de tête, comprenant ou voulait en venir sa Lady. Il repoussa une énième attaque du jumeau au costume blanc et activa son pouvoir avec une rapidité impressionnante.

« Cataclysme ! »

Le Chat se jeta en avant et attrapa avec dextérité le collier qui pendait au cou du garçon devant lui. Il se tourna vers sa partenaire, un grand sourire fier plaqué sur le visage alors que cette dernière brisait en même temps le collier du jumeau au costume noir qui était toujours ligoté dans les fils de son yo-yo. Et alors qu'ils s'attendaient à voir un Akuma sortir de l'un ou l'autre des colliers il se passa tout autre chose. Les deux 'jumeaux' se retransformèrent en simples civils un peu perdus. LadyBug et ChatNoir se jetèrent un regard perplexe juste au moment ou deux voix résonnèrent à l'unisson dans tout les hauts-parleurs et tout les écrans de la ville.

« Nous sommes Twins ! Les jumeaux que personne ne peux différencier ! Et si personne n'est capable de nous reconnaître alors très bien ! Vous nous ressemblerez tous ! Vous serez comme nous ! Vous nous appartiendrez ! »

Ces dernières paroles semblèrent réveiller l'étrange antenne qui trônait sur le haut de la Tour Eiffel. Cette dernière se releva légèrement avant de se mettre à tirer d'étranges rayons de lumières, noirs ou blancs, dans tout Paris. Et dès qu'un civil se faisait toucher il ressemblait alors traits pour traits à l'un des deux jumeaux Akumatisés. LadyBug grimaça, regardant ChatNoir d'un air inquiet.

« Ils doivent être au studio de télévision pour envoyer ce message à travers toute la ville. J'y vais, charge toi de cette antenne et reprends des forces avant de me rejoindre ! »

La jeune fille pointa le Miraculous du héros pour appuyer ses propos. L'un des coussinets venait de disparaître dans un bip assez clair. Le Chat n'aurait jamais le temps d'arriver au studio et de se lancer dans le combat sans se dé-transformer. Il voulut demander à son amie de faire attention à elle mais quand il releva la tête elle était déjà en train de virevolter sur les toits. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard rêveur dans la direction de celle qu'il aimait en secret depuis quelques temps maintenant avant de secouer énergiquement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Même d'ici il pouvait, et il devait aider LadyBug ! Il mit d'abord les deux civils en sécurité dans l'un des ascenseurs de la Tour Eiffel et s'approcha finalement de cette antenne qui leur causait tant de soucis. À première vue on pouvait penser que celle ci tirait au hasard, sans réel but ou cible précis. Mais après observation ChatNoir réussit à comprendre que l'objet suivait la même série de mouvements en boucle, il cassa un bout de métal non loin et le coinça derrière l'antenne de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus tourner. Il reculait d'un pas pour admirer son travail quand le dernier bip de son Miraculous résonna. Dans un flash lumineux vert il redevint Adrien, le collégien à l'emploi du temps plus que chargé. Plagg se posa sur son épaule en baillant.

"Pouah ! Les clones se battaient bien ! Tout ça m'as donner faim !

\- Dépêche toi ! LadyBug à besoin de moi ! Dit le blond en sortant un morceau de camembert de sa veste.

\- Quel rabat-joie !"

OoOoO

LadyBug n'était pas franchement en position de force. Elle s'évertuait à rester cachée dans une petite ruelle, évaluant la situation. Arrivée au studio de télévision quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait découvert avec horreur qu'une petite armée de civils transformés en l'un ou l'autre des jumeaux en gardait soigneusement l'entrée. Elle avait bien espérer passer par le toit mais c'était exactement le même scénario. Elle grimaça, même si elle n'y tenait pas vraiment elle allait devoir faire une entrée remarquée. Un long soupir s'extirpa de ses lèvres, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux toits de Paris, espérant que son fidèle partenaire ne tarderais pas trop et se décida. Tout en faisant tournoyer son yo-yo dans une main elle s'avança avec un large sourire en direction de la porte principale.

"Salut ! Je suppose que vous allez pas accepter de me laisser entrer sans rien dire ?"

L'effet escompté fut immédiat. Toute la petite armée de jumeaux se tourna vers elle, sourcils froncés. Ils répondirent tous en chœur.

"Alors alors ? On a laissé son animal tout seul ? Tu avais peur qu'on l'abîme ?

\- Pardonnez mon retard mes chers ! J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter !"

La voix de ChatNoir venait de résonner dans la rue, ce dernier venait d'arriver. Il était posté sur un toit tenant son bâton derrière son cou à l'aide de ses deux mains. Faisant un large sourire à toute cette troupe qui le regardait désormais.

"Ah ! Le prince qui viens à la rescousse de la princesse bien sûr ! Mais ça ne changera rien ! Vous ne pourrez jamais nous trouver parmi toutes nos copies !"

Marinette, cachée sous l'identité de son alter-ego refusa de se laisser démonter et utilisa dans la foulée son LuckyCharm. Juste après l'activation de son pouvoir elle se retrouva simplement dotée d'une paire de jumelles. Elle regarda autour d'elle sans pour autant vraiment comprendre à quoi est ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir servir. Après les avoir ranger elle rejoignit ChatNoir sur le toit, évitant ainsi les civils transformés qui venaient d'arriver à sa hauteur et tentaient de l'attraper.

"Une idée ma Lady ?

\- Pas encore... Et on ne peux pas détruite tout les colliers un par un."

LadyBug se tourna vers la Tour Eiffel pour constater que l'antenne était bloquée et qu'elle tirait désormais ses rayons sur le toit d'un immeuble vide. Elle félicita son ami, sans remarquer le rougissement qui marqua ses joues suite au compliment de l'héroïne. Finalement ils se tournèrent en même temps vers le bâtiment où était filmé chaque jour le journal télé, les portes venaient de s'ouvrir, libérant encore plus de clones prêt à en découdre avec les héros de Paris. En les regardant sortir la jeune fille se rendit compte que même s'ils avaient la même apparence physique ils n'avaient pas forcément la même démarche, ils conservaient tous un peu de leurs habitudes finalement. Si elle avait connu les garçons avant qu'ils ne soient akumatisés elle aurait pu les reconnaître ainsi mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Sauf qu'elle savait maintenant qu'on pouvait différencier les clones entre eux.

« ChatNoir j'ai une idée ! Couvre moi !

\- Pas de problème ! »

Le héros masqué repoussa comme il pouvait tout ses assaillants pendant que LadyBug prenait plus de hauteur afin de pouvoir mieux détailler les clones à l'aide de ses jumelles. En effet la jeune fille venait de remarquer que les colliers des civils akumatisés bien que principalement de la même couleur que les originaux avait tout de même une légère différence. À travers l'objet que son pouvoir lui avait octroyé elle aperçu un collier qui semblait briller légèrement. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus elle sauta en direction du jumeau en costume blanc qu'elle avait repéré, lui arracha le collier et brisa la perle juste après. Comme elle s'y attendait un papillon maléfique sortit de l'objet maintenant détruit et elle le purifia dans un sourire. LadyBug se tourna ensuite vers le toit où se trouvait ChatNoir, prête à fêter leur nouvelle victoire quand elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Seuls les clones du jumeau en costume blanc avaient disparu, ceux vêtues de noir étaient encore là. Et ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

«Il y a deux Akumas… »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Surprise

_Hellow~ ! Ceci est juste un petit aparté pour vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant je posterais un Chapitre par semaine ! :3 Chaque dimanche soir aux alentours de 22h ~ Ce chapitre sort exceptionnellement plus tard car j'ai eu des petits soucis pour télécharger mon document u.u En tout cas merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de mettre une review ! Et pour ceux qui hésite sachez que je réponds à chaque review en message privé :3 Sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

 _Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Thomas Astruc et à Zagtoon ~_

 _Cette Fiction se déroule après la Saison 1 et ne tient donc compte d'aucun événement de la Saison 2 ! :3 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 3 : Surprise**

LadyBug resta interdite durant quelques secondes, quand elle vit les clones du jumeau vêtu de noir se rapprocher elle repris néanmoins ses esprits, attrapa le jeune garçon qu'elle venait de faire redevenir normal et qui était visiblement perdu et sauta sur le toit d'un bâtiment proche. ChatNoir la rejoignit immédiatement et les deux héros sautèrent ensuite sur les toits de Paris pour s'éloigner au maximum du studio de tournage. Une fois en sécurité la jeune fille déposa finalement le garçon qui ne semblait toujours pas comprendre la situation et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"Tout vas bien ne t'en fais pas. Il y a actuellement un Akuma en liberté donc je te demanderais de rester à l'abri pour l'instant d'accord ?

\- Où est Nathan ? Demanda automatiquement le garçon, visiblement inquiet.

\- Qui est Nathan ? Questionna ChatNoir.

\- C'est mon jumeau. Ah ! Je m'appelle Lucas. Pardon de mon impolitesse mais est ce que vous savez où se trouve mon frère ?"

LadyBug se tourna vers son partenaire, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'expliquer toute la situation à Nathan était la meilleure des solutions. S'il se mettait à ressentir de nouveau une émotion négative forte, comme de la colère ou des regrets le Papillon n'aurait aucun mal à lui renvoyer un Akuma. Hors les deux héros devaient encore se charger du dernier papillon maléfique qui contrôlait le frère du jeune homme devant eux. Sans avoir besoin de se dire un mot les deux coéquipiers se comprirent et la jeune fille se tourna de nouveau vers Lucas.

"Ton frère est en sécurité ne t'en fais pas d'accord ? Alors surtout ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que la situation se soit calmée. Ne t'inquiète pas on va vite s'en charger."

Le brun offrit un large sourire à l'héroïne bien connue de Paris. Il prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

"Difficile de s'inquiéter en sachant que la situation est entre vos mains."

LadyBug lui offrit un petit sourire en retour, avant de se tourner vers son partenaire et de lui dire qu'elle le rejoindrait après avoir repris des forces. En effet son Miraculous n'affichait déjà plus qu'un seul point noir alors elle s'empressa de disparaître. ChatNoir avait hoché la tête sans rien dire, il avait encore en tête l'attitude de Lucas envers sa partenaire. La jalousie s'était immédiatement emparé de lui et même s'il au fond il savait que c'était stupide il n'y pouvait rien c'était plus fort que lui. Aussi quand celui qui attisait sa jalousie lui demanda si l'on connaissait l'identité de la personne Akumatisée il ne réussit pas à se contenir.

"Ma Lady n'as pas eu l'air de vouloir te le dire mais là c'est ton frère. Et tu l'étais aussi jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes alors écoute ce qu'on t'as dit et reste ici pour éviter de refaire des bêtises."

Son ton n'était pas des plus agréables mais le héros masqué était bien trop rongé par une jalousie stupide, c'est également ce qui l'empêcha de voir l'incompréhension puis la tristesse s'afficher sur les traits du collégien.

OoOoO

Marinette avait réussis à atteindre un coin vide d'une bouche de métro juste avant de se dé-transformer. Elle tendit immédiatement ses mains jointes, paumes vers le ciel, afin que Tikki vienne s'y poser.

"C'est étrange... Normalement le Papillon ne peut créer qu'un seul Akuma à la fois ! S'exclama le kwami en grignotant l'un des biscuits secs que gardait toujours son amie dans son sac.

\- Peut être que comme ils sont jumeaux il à pu en faire deux ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'espère parce qu'il y a moins de chances que ça se reproduise au moins..."

Marinette hocha distraitement la tête. Au fond elle aussi espérait que ça ne se reproduirait plus. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'une mission leur donnait autant de fil à retordre à ChatNoir et elle. Ils avaient déjà du utiliser leurs pouvoirs une fois et même aller reprendre des forces ! Ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'elle n'était pas plus qu'inquiète. Juste après s'être re-transformée en son alter-ego bien connu les hauts-parleurs et écrans de la ville se remirent en route. Et à la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille ils ne laissèrent pas échapper une mais deux voix. Celle des deux jumeaux.

"Les deux héros préférés de Paris auraient ils peur ? Seriez vous déçus d'avoir réussi à rendre l'un de nous normal pour seulement quelques minutes ? Dommage pour vous nous voilà de nouveau réunis ! Et nous avons encore plus de partisans !"

LadyBug sortit du métro sans comprendre comment Lucas avait pu se faire de nouveau Akumatisé. Elle retrouva son partenaire sur un toit non loin du studio de tournage. Il avait les lèvres pincées et fuyait son regard.

"ChatNoir ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Lucas est il de nouveau sous l'emprise du Papillon ?

\- Euh... J'ai laissé échapper que c'était son frère qui terrorisait la ville...

\- Quoi ?!"

L'héroïne le regarda, yeux écarquillés. Elle s'apprêtait à le réprimander avant de se raviser. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se disputer. De plus ils devraient être unis pour le prochain combat qui les attendaient. Elle se contenta donc de soupirer et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son partenaire.

"Fais attention la prochaine fois Chaton."

Sans attendre de réponse elle partit en direction du studio ou se trouvaient les jumeaux, sans remarquer que son ami avait fortement rougis à son contact.

OoOoO

Les deux héros avaient réussi à s'infiltrer tant bien que mal dans le bâtiment où se trouvaient les deux garçons Akumatisés. Au passage ils avaient réussis à libérer une dizaine de civils transformés et à les mettre discrètement en sécurité. Ils avançaient à présent dans un des nombreux couloirs en direction du plateau principal. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les adolescents avaient un plan. Mais ils avaient l'avantage de savoir où se trouvaient les deux Akumas à purifier. Alors que nos héros s'apprêtaient à pousser la porte du plateau pour affronter les jumeaux toutes les lumières du bâtiments s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. ChatNoir eut immédiatement le réflexe de prendre la main de LadyBug dans la sienne afin de la guider dans l'obscurité. Il pouvait en effet se vanter d'avoir ce pouvoir assez utile. Surtout à cet instant. Dans un silence pesant ils poussèrent la porte et pénétrèrent dans la grand pièce ou se tournaient chaque soir le journal. Et tout s'accéléra.

Avant même de pouvoir remarquer quoi que ce soit ChatNoir fut violemment projeté en arrière, le séparant de sa Lady qui, elle, n'y voyait absolument rien. Tandis qu'il se relevait il la vit d'ailleurs se faire attraper par Lucas, qui était de nouveau vêtu de sa combinaison blanche. Il grogna et commença à courir dans la direction de sa partenaire quand l se retrouva de nouveau projeté, cette fois sur le côté.

« Alors ? On oublie ma présence ? Vilain matou ! »

Le héros masqué tourna la tête en direction du jumeau vêtu de noir. Étonnamment ils ne semblaient n'avoir aucun mal à voir dans le noir eux non plus. Le blond se releva d'un bond en arborant un sourire ironique.

« Oh ! Désolé ! C'est que tu as si peu de présence ! Se moqua le Chat.

\- Oh? Vraiment ? Ça doit aussi se reporter sur mes clones alors... »

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir ChatNoir se sentit attraper par les deux bras. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus prudent, sans ça il aurait pu remarquer des des clones s'approchaient par derrière. Les lumières se ré-allumèrent. Les deux héros plissèrent les yeux doucement le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité. LadyBug était maintenue par deux clones vêtu de blanc. L'original lui était tranquillement adossé au mur proche d'elle. Celui vêtu de noir quant à lui toisait ChatNoir avec un sourire amer. Alors qu'il allait parler l'héroïne préférée de Paris dit une seule phrase, qui suffit pourtant à faire tourner toutes les têtes vers elle, et à imposer un lourd silence.

« Pourquoi vous avez échanger de costume ? »

Son partenaire la regarda sans comprendre avant de détailler les jumeaux. Non, rien à faire, il ne voyait pourtant aucune différence. Alors comment pouvait elle affirmer cela ? La surprise qu'engendra ses propos suffit néanmoins à créer la meilleure des opportunités pour les justiciers. Les clones du jumeau en face de ChatNoir, subissant sûrement la même surprise que l'original avaient relâché légèrement la pression exercée sur le héros, il les repoussa avec une facilité déconcertante et, tout en activant son cataclysme se jeta sur le jeune homme en face de lui, attrapant son collier au passage et le réduisant à néant.

Dans le même temps, LadyBug, qui avait eu la même opportunité, réussit à se débarrasser des deux sbires qui la retenaient et à briser le collier du dernier jumeau après lui avoir arracher. Elle purifia les deux Akumas et fit en sorte que Paris sois comme avant. Les civils furent dé-clonés et libérés. Nathan et Lucas quant à eux étaient perdus, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient ici, ne se souvenant plus de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Bien joué ! »

Les deux partenaires, comme à chaque fois, célébraient leur victoire à leur manière. Le premier bip du Miraculous de ChatNoir retentit et, après que LadyBug lui ai dit qu'elle raccompagnait les jumeaux, il partit donc l'esprit plus tranquille. Même si au fond de lui, la culpabilité d'avoir re-Akumatisé Lucas indirectement pesait encore sur son cœur.

OoOoO

LadyBug venait de ramener les jumeaux en dehors du bâtiment. Elle leur avait brièvement expliqué la situation, leur expliquant qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en vouloir, que ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde et que de toute façon, c'était réglé.

« Merci... Tu dois nous trouver stupide... Commença Nathan.

\- De nous êtres mis dans cet état juste parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à nous différencier. Termina Lucas.

\- Non je comprends. Vous vous ressemblez c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes les mêmes. Vous êtes deux personnes différentes, ne vous en faites pas je suis sûre qu'un jour, quelqu'un le remarquera.

\- Merci LadyBug ! Tu as raison ! Dit Lucas avec un sourire.

\- Peut être qu'on trouvera cette personne dans notre nouveau collège ! Rajouta Nathan avec un aussi large sourire que son frère.

\- J'en suis certaine ! »

C'est sur ces belles paroles que Marinette, sous les traits de son alter-ego, laissa finalement les garçons rentrer chez eux et retourna elle même chez elle. Sans se douter que ce qu'elle venait de leur affirmer allait s'avérer plus que vrai.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, pour ne pas changer, la jeune fille se réveilla en retard et arriva donc en courant au collège, entrant dans la classe pile à l'heure. Quand elle passa la porte elle se stoppa néanmoins d'un seul coup. Devant elle, juste à côté de Mme Mendeleiev, leur professeur de Physique-Chimie, se trouvaient Lucas et Nathan. Ils étaient vêtu exactement de la même manière ce jour là.

« Ah ! Marinette ! Une minute de plus et vous étiez encore en retard ! S'exclama la professeure, appuyant bien sur le mot 'encore'.

\- Désolée ! »

La jeune fille s'empressa de rejoindre sa place sans dire un mot de plus. Alya se pencha instantanément vers elle.

« Tu as vu ! On a des nouveaux ! Et c'est des jumeaux ! Et puis... Ils sont plutôt pas mal ! Chuchota la jeune fille.

\- Oui si tu le dis. »

Après que les nouveaux eurent été présentés, le cours se passa plutôt rapidement et vint finalement l'heure de la récréation. Marinette, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie s'était assise sur un banc quand elle se rendit compte que les jumeaux étaient seuls dans un coin. Nino et Adrien, qui venaient à peine de rejoindre les filles n'eurent d'autre choix que de continuer à les suivre quand Marinette pris la main d'Alya, bien décider à aller parler aux deux garçons solitaires. Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur elle sourit chaleureusement et se tourna vers celui qu'elle avait secouru sous son identité secrète le jour d'avant.

« Salut ! Tu es Lucas toi c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Marinette enchanté! Lâcha-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Hein ? Oh ! Euh ! Oui enchanté ! Bégaya le garçon en rougissant fortement, visiblement heureux que la jeune fille l'ait reconnu.

\- Et du coup, enchantée aussi Nathan ! »

Elle serra la main à l'autre garçon qui la salua de manière plus naturelle. Nino, Alya et enfin Adrien se présentèrent ensuite chacun leur tour. Et le DJ en herbe se décida enfin à poser la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres.

« Comment tu as réussi à les différencier ? Même moi qui les ai connus en primaire je n'y arrive pas !

\- Hein ? Euh... Je sais pas ils ont une démarche un peu différente. Et puis, ils sont juste pas totalement pareils je trouve ! »

Marinette avait dit ça en souriant. Pour elle ça paraissait tout à fait normal. Et c'est à ce moment là que Lucas tomba véritablement amoureux pour la première fois.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Questions

Désolée du retard ! ... Le prochain chapitre étant déjà écrit il sera bien là Dimanche à 22h ! o/ Ce chapitre là est plus calme que les précédents. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis! :3

* * *

 _Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Thomas Astruc et à Zagtoon ~_

 _Cette Fiction se déroule après la Saison 1 et ne tient donc compte d'aucun événement de la Saison 2 ! :3 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 4 : Questions**

Cela faisait une bonne semaine maintenant que Nathan et Lucas avaient rejoins le collège Françoise Dupont. Ils s'étaient très vite adapté, ils faisaient même maintenant en sorte de s'habiller différemment pour que leurs camarades ne les confondent pas. Et chaque matin, ils arrivaient devant Marinette et lui demandait qui était qui. Elle ne s'était pour l'instant jamais trompée. Les deux garçons traînaient le plus souvent avec elle et Alya donc. Adrien et Nino se joignaient aussi à eux de temps en temps, en bref, le groupe d'amis s'était agrandit. Pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, ou presque. Adrien n'était pas aveugle, il voyait très clairement que Lucas essayait de se rapprocher de Marinette chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, et entre ce jumeau et le jeune mannequin le courant avait du mal à passer. Le blond avait encore en travers de la gorge l'erreur qu'il avait commise avec son nouveau camarade alors qu'il était sous son identité secrète. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé son comportement avec sa Lady... Il avait bien conscience que c'était une jalousie qui n'avait aucune raison d'être qui l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'il avait fait, mais c'était en théorie du passé. Alors pourquoi Adrien avait encore du mal à supporter le comportement de Lucas envers son amie ? Il en était venu à la conclusion suivante : Il avait peur que ses amis s'éloignent de lui. Ils étaient devenus comme une famille pour lui. De plus il avait remarqué que Marinette parlait avec aisance avec le brun, alors qu'avec lui c'était tout juste si elle arrivait à dire une phrase complète sans bégayer. Il avait toujours trouver ça drôle et attendrissant, mais maintenant il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas normal. La jeune femme était elle mal à l'aise en sa présence ?

« Adrien ! »

La voix du professeur d'histoire tira l'adolescent de sa rêverie, il releva la tête dans un sursaut et afficha son plus beau sourire à l'enseignant.

« Désolé Monsieur. »

L'homme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, en haussant les épaules, avant de reprendre son cours, non sans dire au jeune homme de se concentrer. Ce qu'il fit. Pendant 5 minutes. Avant d'entendre les deux jeunes filles derrière lui tenir une discussion qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

« Du coup c'est quoi cette histoire de salon ? Murmura Alya, en veillant à ne pas être remarquée.

\- Je te l'ai dit ! Mes parents doivent réaliser une commande pour un grand salon qui va avoir lieu demain soir, donc demain je vais les aider. Répondit Marinette avec la même prudence.

\- Ça, j'ai compris. Ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi ils te laissent traverser la moitié de Paris si tard le soir par la suite ! Tu ne peux pas attendre que le salon se termine ?

\- Alya. Tu t'inquiète pour rien ! En plus le salon va vraiment se finir tard, et vu l'après-midi qui m'attend je serais fatiguée.

\- Mouais. Je peux venir te chercher si tu veux ! Ou tu peux dormir chez moi !

\- Non enfin ! Et ensuite impossible, dimanche c'est moi qui doit ouvrir la boulangerie du coup. »

L'enseignant toussota, d'une manière exagérée, en fixant les deux jeunes filles qui se redressèrent immédiatement avant de noter le cours comme si de rien n'était. Adrien avait bien entendu le ton inquiet d'Alya, il le comprenait d'ailleurs parfaitement et se demandait s'il n'y avait vraiment aucune solution, Paris était dangereux la nuit, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la récréation qui fut acclamée par tout les élèves qui l'attendaient avec impatience. Lucas, après avoir fourré en vitesse ses cahiers dans son sac s'avança vers la table de Marinette en souriant.

« Mari' ! Je t'ai amené le livre dont je t'avais parlé ! »

Adrien tiqua. 'Mari' ? Depuis quand leur camarade avait surnommé la jeune fille ainsi, alors que personne d'autre ne le faisait ? Étaient-ils si proches que cela ?

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête ses bêtises. Lucas ne lui avait rien fait après tout. Sans même sans rendre compte le jeune homme avait suivi les jumeaux et les deux jeunes filles placées derrière lui en cours jusque sur un banc, écoutant distraitement la conversation qui se déroulait entre celle qui avait des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel et le brun, ignorant ce que se disaient Alya, Nino et Nathan.

« Tu verras il est super ! Mais prépare des mouchoirs ! S'exclama Lucas en riant.

\- Vraiment ? Oh j'espère vraiment qu'il y a une fin heureuse ! Bougonna Marinette en rangeant le livre dans son sac.

\- Je ne te dirais rien ! »

Lucas affichait un sourire ravi, charmeur, ils discutèrent du livre encore un peu avant que le sujet qui intéressait vraiment Adrien ne revienne dans la conversation.

« Au fait, tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi demain soir ? L'adolescent avait détourné le regard en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ça ira Lucas. Je ne suis plus une petite fille enfin ! Répondit Marinette en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On le sait Mari', on est juste inquiets tu sais ?

\- … Oui je sais. Merci. »

Adrien plissa doucement les yeux, ça semblait commencer à agacer la jeune fille que tout le monde lui propose de venir la chercher ou de l'héberger. Il valait donc mieux qu'il évite de poser des questions à son tour, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment énerver son amie.

OoOoO

Marinette avait travaillé avec ardeur tout l'après-midi, aidant ses parents à décorer les diverses pâtisseries qui avaient été réalisées pour un grand dîner, elle avait également préparé certaines viennoiseries qu'elle savait faire. Il était 23h, le repas était encore en cours, le dessert serait certainement servi d'ici une demi-heure, puis toutes les petites pâtisseries seraient amenée pour que les invités puissent grignoter le reste de la soirée. La jeune fille étouffa un bâillement avant de sentir une grand main lui frotter les cheveux.

« On a fini Marinette tu peux rentrer. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. »

Son père lui offrit un large sourire. Ses yeux brillaient d'un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension, ce repas était pour lui une occasion de faire ses preuves, de se faire un peu plus connaître. Sa fille le prit dans ses bras avec un sourire.

« Ça va aller Papa ils vont adorer. »

Elle enlaça ensuite sa mère et sortit finalement de l'imposant bâtiment qui transpirait la richesse, sans se retenir de bâiller cette fois. L'air frais de la nuit était assez agréable, doux, elle prit une grand inspiration et commença donc à marcher, elle en avait en tout et pour tout pour une bonne heure de marche après tout, il valait donc mieux ne pas traîner. Elle sourit en repensant à ses amis qui lui avaient répétés un nombre incalculable de fois de faire attention. S'ils savaient que c'était elle l'héroïne qui luttait contre les Akumas qui terrorisaient Paris elle n'osait imaginer leur réaction.

Elle marchait depuis à peine 5 minutes quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, Marinette se tourna vivement et scruta l'obscurité quelques instants, instinctivement elle posa la main sur son sac, cachant Tikki qui venait de sortir la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. L'adolescente fronça les sourcils et repris son chemin avec prudence, attentive au moindre bruit. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de savoir si quelqu'un la suivait vraiment ou non car quelques instant après quelqu'un atterrit devant elle. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien sous son autre identité. ChatNoir venait d'arriver.

« Bonsoir Princesse ! Que fais tu toute seule dans les rues de Paris si tard le soir c'est dangereux tu sais ? Dit le garçon masqué en se redressant.

\- Je rentre chez moi, et puis toi aussi tu es seul non ? Dit Marinette avec un sourire amusé.

\- C'est moins dangereux pour moi ! Je suis un super héros je te signale !

\- LadyBug n'est pas avec toi d'ailleurs ?

\- Oh euh... Non je patrouille seul ce soir. »

Ils avaient continué d'avancer en discutant, et Marinette en était venue à oublier le bruit qu'elle avait entendu, pensant sûrement que c'était le jeune héros. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, ChatNoir s'était intéressé à son après-midi et elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait fait, elle était à l'aise avec lui, sûrement parce qu'elle était habituée à le côtoyer, elle savait à quel point il était loyal. Finalement leur discussion pris une tournure moins centrée sur le dîner qui se déroulait encore.

« J'ai appris que les jumeaux qui avaient été Akumatisés ont rejoint le collège où tu vas non ? Questionna le Chat d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

\- Oui. Ils sont très gentils et agréable, en plus maintenant il font des efforts pour qu'on puisse les différencier. Répondit Marinette avec un sourire franc.

\- Je vois. C'est une bonne chose alors. Tu es leur amie ?

\- Bien sûr ! Comme je te l'ai dit ils sont vraiment gentils, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec eux ils sont amusants.

\- C'est les seuls avec qui tu traîne ?

\- Non bien sûr j'ai d'autres amis, il y a Alya, elle tient le LadyBlog, Nino qui deviendra sûrement

un excellent DJ et... Adrien. Termina la jeune fille en détournant le regard.

\- Je vois... Murmura ChatNoir, interprétant mal la pause qu'avait laissée la jeune fille avant de dire son prénom.

\- Ça n'as pas été trop dur ? Je veux dire, j'ai appris qu'il y avait deux Akumas cette fois, c'est la première fois non ?

\- Mmh. Ce n'était pas simple mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec ma Lady on ne laissera jamais le Papillon gagner. »

La discussion redevint volatile et finalement la boulangerie apparu devant leur yeux. ChatNoir se baissa, fît un baise-main à la jeune fille et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de disparaître sur les toits, laissant une Marinette plus que songeuse.

OoOoO

Adrien venait de rentrer dans sa chambre et de se dé-transformer. Le jour précédent, après avoir réfléchi un bon moment il en était venu à la conclusion que veiller sur Marinette sous l'identité de son alter-ego était la meilleure solution. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt content, il avait pu tenir une réelle conversation avec elle, une fois de plus le fait qu'elle ne bégaie qu'avec lui le frappa de plein fouet. Et cette pause qu'elle avait marqué avant de rajouter son prénom à la liste de ses amis du collège, est-ce qu'elle ne le considérait pas vraiment comme un ami ? Le mannequin se pinça les lèvres, se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« Je devrais me rapprocher d'elle... »

Il retourna la situation dans sa tête quelques longues minutes, elle ne le détestait pas il en était presque certain, c'était une fille franche et elle ne cachait pas vraiment ses sentiments, il n'y avait qu'à voir son comportement avec Chloé. Alors pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi avec lui ? Pourquoi semblait-elle plus intimidée en sa présence qu'en celle de ChatNoir ? Un héros n'était il pas plus imposant normalement ? Arriverait-il un jour à lui faire dire qu'ils étaient amis ? Sans qu'elle hésite ? À lui faire dire qu'elle passait d'aussi bons moments avec lui qu'avec Lucas ?

Les réponses à ces questions viendraient avec l'avenir, et son moulinet de pensée s'arrêta quand le sommeil vint l'emporter.

OoOoO

Marinette s'était glissée sous ses draps avec bonheur. Elle avait été surprise que ChatNoir la raccompagne mais ça avait été un trajet agréable. Elle était contente de pouvoir discuter avec lui sans être LadyBug. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Son partenaire avait avoué que se battre contre les jumeaux s'était révélé plus compliqué que prévu, elle n'était donc pas la seule à l'avoir ressentit. Et elle se demandait comment la suite allait se dérouler. Le Papillon pouvait-il créer deux Akumas à chaque fois désormais ? Ou bien uniquement quand c'était des jumeaux ? Paris était étrangement calme depuis cette derrière attaque, le calme avant la tempête ? Le méchant qu'ils traquaient depuis quelques temps préparait il quelque chose de plus grand? ChatNoir était il aussi serein qu'il l'avait laissé entendre ?

Elle remonta un peu plus la couverture sur elle, souriant fébrilement en voyant sa kwami endormie, elle avait vécu des situations plus ou moins dangereuses depuis qu'elle était LadyBug, l'avenir ne l'avait jamais vraiment inquiétée, pour elle c'était simple, un Akuma arrivait, et les deux héros défendaient Paris jusqu'au jour où ils trouverait le Papillon et le vaincraient. Mais cette fois ça aurait pu être différent, Marinette venait de se rendre vraiment compte du danger qui planait sur la ville, de la charge qui pesait sur leurs épaules.

Et elle connu un sentiment qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment.

La peur.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Prisonnière

Heyah ! Ce chapitre est plus court mais le suivant est plus long que les autres donc je me rattraperais Dimanche prochain ! :3 Bonne lecture ! ^-^

* * *

 _Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Thomas Astruc et à Zagtoon ~_

 _Cette Fiction se déroule après la Saison 1 et ne tient donc compte d'aucun événement de la Saison 2 ! :3 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 5 : Prisonnière**

Un rire sinistre résonnait dans la pièce sombre emplie de papillons d'un blanc éclatant. L'homme au masque qui se faisait appelé le Papillon affichait un sourire malsain.

"La peur... Elle n'est pour l'instant que peu présente mais quand elle sera plus grande tu fera une méchante parfaite..."

OoOoO

Une adolescente presque majeure traînait dans une rue sombre, le bruit d'un aérosol était à moitié masqué par celui des passants qui traînaient dans la grande rue juste à côté. Une tâche bleue se voyait sur sa joue, d'un revers de la main elle tenta de l'essuyer, ne faisant finalement qu'étaler un peu plus la peinture. Elle souriait fièrement en observant le pan de mur devant elle, ce dernier affichait désormais un graffiti coloré représentant un tigre sous un ciel rempli d'étoiles. Elle rangeait ses différentes bombes de peintures quand une voix grave retentit.

"Alicia ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire tes gribouillages ! Tu vas finir par me faire attirer des ennuis !"

Un homme, visiblement le père de la jeune fille, venais de débarquer, il portait un uniforme de policier et semblait très en colère. Après l'avoir sermonnée durant quelques minutes il lui demanda de se dépêcher d'effacer ce qu'elle venait de faire et reparti en fulminant. La jeune fille quand à elle hurla avec rage qu'elle détestait son paternel. Alors qu'elle se préparait à aller chercher de l'eau des battements d'ailes se firent entendre...

OoOoO

Marinette était affalée sur son lit, elle dessinait une robe à volant qu'elle était en train de customiser selon ses goûts quand un bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil inquiet à Tikki l'adolescente s'était relevée avant de sortir sur la terrasse. Là, elle s'arrêta net, les rues de Paris étaient remplies d'animaux étranges, c'était des dessins vivants ! Ils terrorrisaient les habitants et elle en vit même certains attraper des civils et les emmener vers le Louvre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre pour se transformer à l'abri des regards elle se sentit décoller du sol. Elle poussa un cri aigu et tenta de se débattre après avoir compris qu'une girafe, bien plus grande que la moyenne mais qui paraissait pourtant bien réelle malgré sa couleur verte, venait de l'attraper par les vêtements afin de l'emmener avec les autres parisiens capturés.

"Marinette !"

Une voix masculine venait de crier son prénom, la jeune fille tourna la tête dans tout les sens en vain, elle n'arrivait pas à voir qui l'avait appelée.

OoOoO

Le crépitement du flash d'un appareil photo ne cessait de se faire entendre dans l'un des nombreux parc de Paris. Adrien étouffa un bâillement avant de prendre une énième pause pour le photographe. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Une nouvelle semaine venait de s'écouler, durant ses patrouilles nocturnes il s'était surpris à passer plusieurs fois devant la maison de Marinette, qu'il soit seul ou avec LadyBug. Quand l'héroïne était avec lui il se bridait néanmoins, essayant de ne pas paraître suspect. Il n'avait bien entendu aucunes mauvaises intentions, il hésitait simplement à retourner parler avec sa camarade sous la forme de son alter-ego. Parce que ça lui plaisait tout simplement. Il pouvait absolument tout dire, il était lui même sous ce masque, et Marinette était quelqu'un avec qui discuter était vraiment agréable. Le fait qu'il n'y soit toujours pas retourné venait simplement du fait qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas étrange. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un rugissement puissant. Un tigre venait de débarquer d'entre deux buissons, faisant fuir tout le monde dans des cris alarmants. L'animal semblait encore dégouliner de peinture,laissant derrière lui quelques tâches oranges, le mannequin compris donc bien vite qu'il s'agissait de l'oeuvre d'un Akuma vu la forme étonnante de l'animal et la peinture dont il était visiblement fait. Il profita de l'effet de foule pour s'éclipser discrètement et se changea en ChatNoir. Il sauta immédiatement sur les toits de Paris à la recherche de la source du problème. Bien entendu ses pas le guidèrent assez vite vers la boulangerie qu'il voyait si souvent en ce moment. Quand il arriva non loin il vit l'adolescente qui trottait bien trop souvent dans ses pensées actuellement se faire attraper par une girafe disproportionnée. En entendant le cri de détresse qu'elle poussa il ne put retenir sa propre voix.

"Marinette !"

En voyant 'l'animal' s'arrêter à la recherche de celui qui avait crié il se cacha derrière une cheminée. Après quelques secondes il sortit doucement sa tête pour voir la forme verte s'éloigner avec la jeune fille en colère dans la gueule. Cette dernière pestait et tentait de se débattre en ordonnant au dessin de la reposer, en vain. Il compris que ce dernier l'amenait au Louvre, il devait simplement l'empêcher d'y arriver. Sans attendre davantage il se jeta sur le dessin, bâton en avant, prêt à en découdre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que des qu'il abatte son arme magique la girafe disparaisse instantanément, le faisant traverser le vide. Et surtout, laissant Marinette tomber dans le vide de la hauteur d'un bâtiment avec un cri déchirant.

ChatNoir, plus par réflexe qu'après une réelle réflexion, se jeta en direction de la jeune fille en chute libre, se mettant entre le sol et elle dans le but d'éviter la collision qui se rapprochait. Sauf que la jeune fille ne tomba pas dans ses bras, ni sur lui d'ailleurs. Il l'entendit pousser un énième cri de surprise et releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le héros vêtu de noir constata avec stupeur que Marinette etait de nouveau suspendue dans la gueule de l'étrange animal d'Afrique. La girafe était en effet réapparue de l'autre côté et avait rattrapée sa proie. Elle tourna le dos au héros et continua tranquillement son chemin vers le Louvre.

"Ça commence à bien faite ! Repose moi stupide dessin !"

L'adolescente avait beau s'efforcer de crier l'animal ne voulait rien entendre. ChatNoir grimaça, s'il attaquait de nouveau le dessin qui se mouvait dans les rues de la capitale française ce dernier disparaît encore tout bonnement. Il ne pouvait actuellement rien faire. L'adolescent masqué regarda aux alentours avec inquiétude.

"Mais que fais tu ma Lady..."

OoOoO

Marinette était au bord de la crise de nerf. Se faire trimballer par un mammifère plus grand qu'un immeuble était loin d'être très plaisant et elle n'avait qu'une envie, se défaire de l'emprise de l'animal, se changer en LadyBug et régler tout ça. Sauf que la, en plein milieu de la route c'était tout bonnement impossible. Alors elle prit son mal en patience en grommelant qu'elle était loin d'être contente.

OoOoO

Le musée contenait un grand nombre de civils. A chaque sortie se tenait un animal exotique, généralement assez imposant, qui empêchait les habitants de s'enfuir. Marinette venait d'être déposée, enfin, jetée était plus juste, au milieu des parisiens déjà captifs. Comme ils étaient libres de leur mouvement à l'intérieur du bâtiment elle commençait déjà à chercher un coin tranquille ou se transformer, un endroit sans personne et sans caméra de surveillance surtout. Elle avisa rapidement que les caméras avaient toutes étaient retournées contre le mur de manière à ce que rien ne soit filmé. Voilà qui allait donc aider la jeune fille. D'une démarche sereine elle se glissa dans une porte qui menait aux vestiaires du personnel. La, à l'abri des regards, elle laissa Tikki sortir.

"Je n'ai vu nul part la personne Akumatisée ! Râla Marinette avec une grimace désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Marinette ! Elle finira bien par se montrer en vous voyant arriver toi et ChatNoir ! La rassura la kwami avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Tu as raison ! Tikki ! Transforme moi !"

Dans un flash lumineux rouge la jeune fille se changea en LadyBug, elle ressortit discrètement de la salle où elle se trouvait et rassura les civils qu'elle croisa en se dirigeant vers l'entrée principale du musée. Un lion bleu, de la taille d'un éléphant, se tenait devant la porte. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'en débarrasser mais elle comptait bien trouver un plan une fois face à lui. Sauf que quand elle arriva à l'entrée, il n'y avait pas un, mais deux énormes lions bleus. Et sur l'un d'eux se tenait une jeune femme brune dans un costume noir parsemé de tâches de peinture de toutes les couleurs, une ceinture type militaire tenait des bombes de peintures à sa taille, elle affichait un large sourire amusé qui se transforma en rire moqueur quand elle aperçu l'héroïne.

"Salut LadyBug ! Prête à perdre ton Miraculous ?"


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sauvetage

Désolée du retard ... Il y aura sûrement des fautes car je l'ai posté sans le corriger D: Je ferais une grande correction une fois l'histoire terminée je pense ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)

* * *

 _Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Thomas Astruc et à Zagtoon ~_

 _Cette Fiction se déroule après la Saison 1 et ne tient donc compte d'aucun événement de la Saison 2 ! :3 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 6 : Sauvetage**

Le premier réflexe de LadyBug fut de faire immédiatement demi-tour, prête à courir dans l'autre direction en espérant trouver une sortie de secours ou s'échapper. Sauf qu'elle eu à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'un serpent, un énorme serpent, avait déjà attrapé ses jambes et s'enroulait doucement autour d'elle, la maintenant fermement afin qu'elle ne bouge plus.

La jeune fille en face d'elle sourit un peu plus et attrapa l'une des bombes de peintures de sa ceinture, elle descendit de l'étrange lion bleu sur lequel elle se tenait et s'approcha d'un des murs du Louvre. Là, elle se mit à taguer un grand carré rouge et noir qui ressemblait à un écran de télévision, quelques secondes plus tard sous les yeux étonnés de LadyBug la peinture sortit du mur, flottant doucement dans l'air avant de s'approcher de l'héroïne. Juste derrière se trouvait l'Akumatisée, qui semblait apprécier le spectacle qu'offrait l'héroïne immobile.

« Dis bonjour à tout Paris ! »

OoOoO

ChatNoir venait de se réfugié derrière une cheminée, sur un toit assez haut pour que ces satanés girafes géantes ne puisse l'atteindre. Il y était depuis maintenant une petite minute, observant les étranges rectangles rouges et noirs qui s'étaient élevés un peu partout en ville. La plupart des dessins qui se déplaçaient un peu partout étaient des animaux. Il avait bien vu quelques créatures légendaires ou encore même des « humains » mais rien de tel, alors il préférait se méfier, ne voulant pas commettre une erreur qui risquerait de corrompre la mission comme il l'avait fait contre les jumeaux. Alors qu'il tentait de détailler plus attentivement ces formes étranges le milieu de ce qu'il savait maintenant être des écrans se mit à diffuser l'image d'une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était sa Lady, visiblement dans de sales draps. Une sorte d'énorme serpent, d'un jaune étonnant, l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement. Il serra les poings, en colère de voir que l'on osait s'en prendre à celle qu'il aimait. Il se focalisa de nouveau sur l'image, remarquant que sa coéquipière tentait de bouger comme elle pouvait pour se sortir de l'étreinte de l'animal, mais chacun de ses mouvements ne faisait que resserrer le corps du serpent contre elle, et vue la grimace de douleur qu'elle faisait cela n'avait pas l'air très agréable.

« ChatNoir ! Nous n'attendons plus que toi pour les festivités tu sais ? LadyBug est déjà là elle ! Dommage que mon Boa la retienne... »

Le héros masqué retint un grognement, il commença à se diriger vers le Louvre, s'évertuant à regarder malgré tout les écrans pour continuer d'écouter, et de voir, ce qu'il s'y passait.

« Maintenant je parle à vous chers citoyens ! Enfin... Ceux qui sont encore dehors ! Et si je vous révélais l'identité de votre chère héroïne ? Voyons qui se cache sous ce masque ! »

ChatNoir s'immobilisa en voyant la jeune femme au costume tâché de peinture entrer dans le champ. Elle s'approcha de LadyBug avec un sourire mesquin, l'héroïne écarquilla les yeux, visiblement apeurée tandis que l'Akumatisée avançait la main vers l'une des ses boucles d'oreilles.

Et la communication coupa. Brusquement.

OoOoO

Marinette était littéralement terrorisée. Elle tentait de se débattre depuis que l'énorme serpent l'avait emprisonnée mais elle n'arrivait à rien d'autre qu'à le faire resserrer son emprise. Elle commençait à suffoquer, sa vue se troublait, pourtant elle avait malgré tout comprit qu'on s'apprêtait à lui retirer son Miraculous, et ce, devant tout Paris. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité elle écarta la tête sur le côté, laissant le boa monter jusqu'à son cou, esquivant de peu les doigt qui se refermaient sur sa boucle d'oreille.

Dans le même temps un « Pouf » se fit entendre. Rapidement suivit d'un autre. Et LadyBug se retrouva libérée. Elle prit instantanément une grande bouffée d'air et s'éloigna d'un bond, regardant ce qu'il se passait. L'héroïne retint de peu un hoquet de surprise, en face de l'Akumatisée se trouvait Lucas, il tenait un plot qui servait de séparation entre les œuvres et les visiteurs de ses deux mains, et il venait visiblement de l'abattre sur l'écran de diffusion, puis sur le boa qui la retenait. Et les deux dessins avaient disparut. Juste avant de réapparaître. La jeune femme sous l'emprise du Papillon poussa un cri de rage et fit disparaître définitivement l'écran qui ne filmait plus. Elle s'approcha de l'adolescent qui venait de lâcher son arme de fortune et qui reculait maintenant en déglutissant. LadyBug peinait quant à elle à se redresser, son corps meurtri par le serpent la lançait de partout, et elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. C'est pour cela qu'elle assista impuissante à la scène qui se déroula devant elle. L'un des lions bleus envoya Lucas valser contre un mur d'un coup de patte, le garçon retomba au sol sans bouger alors qu'un cri de désespoir s'échappaient des lèvres de l'héroïne-coccinelle. L'Akumatisée, visiblement en colère s'approchait de nouveau de lui bien qu'il soit inconscient.

« Grafitia. Tu te vengera de ce garçon plus tard ! Récupère les Miraculous de LadyBug et ChatNoir ! »

Alors qu'une forme de papillon venait de luire sur le visage de la jeune fille elle s'arrêta en serrant les dents. Avec un sourire elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers LadyBug.

« Ok Papillon. »

Marinette se repris juste à temps. Elle lança son yo-yo exactement au moment ou le serpent qui l'avait retenue fonçait sur elle le faisant disparaître, même si elle savait que ça ne serait pas pour longtemps. Alors qu'elle reculait de quelques pas, pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble, elle avisa alors d'un mouvement vif sur sa droite et compris qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de réagir, pas dans l'état dans lequel elle était. Alors elle eut ce réflexe stupide qui n'avait jamais sauvé personne, elle ferma les yeux.

OoOoO

ChatNoir avait été aussi rapide que possible, il venait à peine d'arriver à l'entrée du Louvre, étonnamment il était entré sans problème, il comprenait désormais pourquoi. Tous étaient focalisés sur l'héroïne au centre de la pièce. Elle était désormais libre même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle avait pu se défaire du serpent. Quand le héros vit sa partenaire faire disparaître l'animal qui l'attaquait il comprit alors que cela faisait exactement comme avec la girafe quand il avait voulu libérer Marinette, et que ce dernier allait réapparaître un peu plus loin. Il avait vu juste. À la droite de sa Lady il vit un halo jaunâtre apparaître quelques secondes avant que le Boa ne redevienne totalement visible, comprenant que son équipière ne l'avait pas encore vu il s'élança, et réussit à abattre son bâton sur l'animal avant qu'il ne la touche. Il atterrit finalement souplement à côté de son amie, qui venait de ré-ouvrir les yeux et lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

« Heureusement que je suis un bon Chat-sseur ! »

Il se stoppa net, remarquant alors que cette dernière était plutôt crispée, et qu'elle retenait une grimace de douleur. Ses yeux bleus ciels étaient humides également. La voir dans cet état ne plaisait vraiment pas à ChatNoir qui se tourna immédiatement vers Grafitia avec un air méchant que LadyBug ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. »

Sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire le Cataclysm de ChatNoir s'enclencha, sauf que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, les bulles noires significatives de son pouvoir ne tournait pas autour de sa main droite seulement. Elles étaient présentes sur ses deux mains. LadyBug le regarda s'avancer doucement vers l'Akumatisée, cette dernière, visiblement peu rassurée recula d'un pas alors que les deux lions bleus fusionnaient pour former un énorme tigre d'un bleu turquoise remarquable. L'animal se jeta sur ChatNoir sans hésitation. L'héroïne de Paris jeta dans le même temps son yo-yo en direction de l'animal géant, espérant le faire disparaître. Sauf que cela ne fonctionna pas cette fois, et elle vit avec effroi la gueule du tigre se refermer sur son partenaire.

« Chat ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer pour le sauver le tigre s'illumina de noir et disparut, libérant un Akuma qui commençait à prendre son envol. Maintenant il n'y avait plus que la main droite de ChatNoir qui était ornée de ces bulles noires, et il continuait d'avancer comme si de rien n'était vers une Grafitia désemparée. À l'aide de son yo-yo LadyBug attrapa et purifia le papillon violet qui s'était échappé du tigre, elle regardait cependant avec terreur la suite des événements. ChatNoir avait utilisé son pouvoir pourtant il le possédait encore, et surtout, la jeune femme était toujours sous l'emprise du Papillon, ce qui signifiait qu'une fois de plus il y avait deux Akumas. Que le Papillon possédait désormais le pouvoir d'en créer deux.

La méchante s'apprêtait à fuir alors que son serpent fonçait sur le garçon masqué qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. En un éclair, le héros fonça sur elle, main droite en avant, et fit disparaître sa ceinture et ses bombes de peintures. Et par la même occasion tout les dessins qui terrorisaient la ville. Libérant le deuxième Akuma.

OoOoO

LadyBug s'était empressée de le purifier à son tour,, avant d'activer son pouvoir final qui permettait d'effacer toute trace du passage des Akumas. Elle se tourna vers son partenaire en grimaçant, son pouvoir ne fonctionnait visiblement pas sur elle, car elle avait toujours aussi mal. Ce dernier semblait avoir repris ses esprits et regardait la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

« Ma Lady ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu peux bouger ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Elle lui sourit affectueusement et lui frotta le haut du crâne tendrement, le faisant rougir jusqu'au oreilles.

« Tout vas bien. Merci. Pour tout. »

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe elle avait déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue et avait disparu on ne sait où. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de secouer doucement la tête pour retirer le sourire béat qui s'était affiché sur son visage. Enfin, quelque chose sembla lui revenir à l'esprit et il s'écria.

« Marinette ! »

Il partit donc à la recherche de sa camarade qu'il avait vu se faire emmenée par la girafe verte. Il la trouva rapidement dans une autre pièce, sans se douter qu'elle venait à peine de se dé-transformer et s'approcha en souriant.

« Alors Princesse ? On à aimer son safari ? Déclara-t-il d'un ton rieur.

\- Ah ah vraiment très drôle ! En tout... Commença Marinette avant de s'arrêter soudainement, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

\- Princesse ?

\- Lucas ! »

Sans donner plus d'explications il la vit se mettre à courir dans la direction d'où il venait. Pourquoi parlait elle donc d'un des jumeaux ? Surtout de Lucas ! Il la suivit, remarquant qu'elle semblait boiter légèrement et qu'elle avait du mal à avancer, il fronça les sourcils, voulant lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il remarqua qu'elle s'était agenouillée à côté d'une forme immobile sur le sol. C'était Lucas.

Marinette avait mis la tête du garçon sur ses genoux et tentait de le réveiller en retenant ses larmes. C'était sa faute, il s'était interposé pour la sauver, parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire son job correctement, parce qu'elle s'était faite attrapée bêtement. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand le garçon ouvrit les yeux doucement avant de se redresser face à elle, visiblement, il n'avait rien.

« Marinette ? S'exclama-t-il en rougissant.

\- Oh ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! T'es complètement fou d'avoir fait ça ! Déclara la jeune fille en se jetant dans les bras du garçon qui devint encore plus une tomate.

\- Beh... Euh... Je... J'ai... pas réfléchit...

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demande ChatNoir d'un ton bourru.

\- Il à sauvé LadyBug en frappant l'écran et le serpent ! Répondit Marinette qui s'était décollée du garçon.

\- Euh sauvé est un bien grand mot ! Je l'ai un peu aidé tout au plus !

\- Non ! J'étais là j'ai vu, sans toi son Miraculous lui aurait été pris. Elle te doit une fière chandelle. »

Elle offrit un tendre sourire à Lucas, ce qui n'aida pas vraiment le jeune homme à se remettre de ses émotions, avant de se relever, faisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour paraître naturelle. Après avoir déclarer qu'elle devait rentrer car ses parents devaient s'inquiéter de sa disparition elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. ChatNoir remercia, d'un ton forcé, son camarade de classe et partit à son tour.

OoOoO

Marinette avait eu beaucoup de mal à cacher à ses parents son corps meurtri par le serpent. Surtout quand ces derniers l'avait serrée dans leurs bras, heureux de la voir saine et sauve. C'est en se douchant qu'elle constata l'ampleur des dégâts, ses jambes, son ventre et ses bras étaient recouverts de nombreux bleus, son torse et la base de son cou également. Elle s'évertua à appliquer de la pommade, se rappelant de cacher tout cela les prochains jours jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus aucune trace et souhaita bonne nuit à sa famille depuis la trappe de sa chambre, préférant ne pas descendre en pyjama. Avant de se coucher elle rejoignit tout de même sa terrasse, laissant sa kwami endormie sur son lit. Elle portait un débardeur qui laissait voir l'état de ses bras mais elle ne craignait le regard de personne ici. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait sur ce qui allait bien se passer si les Akumatisés continuaient d'arriver par deux un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Et quand elle se retourna elle tomba nez à nez avec un ChatNoir étonné ? Il avait déjà les yeux fixés sur ses bras meurtris et sa bouche était entre-ouverte sous le choc.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Peur

Je poste celui ci un peu en avance ! :3 Il est également un peu plus long que les autres ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! :3

* * *

 _Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Thomas Astruc et à Zagtoon ~_

 _Cette Fiction se déroule après la Saison 1 et ne tient donc compte d'aucun événement de la Saison 2 ! :3 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 7 : Peur**

« Comment ? »

C'est le seul mot que ChatNoir réussit à balbutier après être sorti de l'espèce de torpeur dans laquelle il était entré en voyant les marques violacées et bleutés qui recouvraient les bras et le bas du coup de sa camarade de classe. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?!

« Euh... Je... Quand la girafe m'as amenée au musée quelqu'un à voulu m'aider en la frappant et comme elle à disparue elle m'as faite tomber. Mais c'est rien ça ne fait pas si mal ! Lâcha Marinette d'un ton paniqué, tentant pitoyablement de mentir.  
\- Pourquoi le pouvoir de LadyBug ne t'as pas soigné dans ce cas ? Son pouvoir remet tout en état comme avant que l'Akuma n'arrive. Répondit le jeune héros, conscient qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité.

\- Peut-être que ça ne fonctionne pas sur les blessures physiques ?  
\- Lucas à été guéri lui. Pourquoi pas toi ? Pourquoi essaye tu de me mentir ? »

ChatNoir s'avança légèrement, ses yeux étaient plissés alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, avec une douceur infinie il prit l'un des bras de Marinette, qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et l'observa avec inquiétude. Il releva finalement la tête et planta ses yeux entièrement vert dans ceux de la jeune fille.

« Je suis loin d'être bête tu sais. Si tu n'as pas guéri ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. Commença-t-il.  
\- Attends je peux t'ex... Essaya de dire Marinette avant d'être coupée.  
\- Tu avais ces marques avant l'attaque de l'Akuma c'est bien ça ? »

Sa camarade de classe se stoppa net, à tort, il prit cette réaction comme une preuve qu'il avait visé juste. Alors qu'elle se sermonnait simplement intérieurement pour ne pas avoir pensé elle même à cette explication plus tôt. L'adolescent poussa un long soupire, relâchant le bras de son amie et adopta un air sérieux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'ai arrivé Princesse ? Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Si je te le dis tu promet de ne pas te moquer ? Ou de ne pas me traiter de fille stupide ? Lâcha Marinette en baissant doucement le regard, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qui aurait bien pu lui causer ces blessures.

\- Bien sûr que non enfin ! Pour qui me prends tu ?! S'indigna ChatNoir.  
\- La nuit dernière j'ai voulu monter sur la Tour Eiffel pour avoir une vue sur tout Paris de nuit, pour dessiner. Sauf que en tentant d'escalader pour arriver aux escaliers je suis tombée. Voilà.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais...

\- Je sais ! C'était vraiment inconscient et idiot de ma part ! »

Le héros vêtu de noir se tut quelques instants, croyant visiblement à la version de la jeune fille. Il restait simplement surpris. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Marinette puisse se mettre dans une telle situation, même pour ses croquis ! Il poussa un long soupir et regarda une fois de plus les bras dénudés de la jeune femme avant de faire une moue boudeuse. Il regarda le sol, un peu gêné et lâcha, presque en murmurant.

« Si tu y tenais tant il fallait me le dire je t'y aurais emmenée... »

OoOoO

Marinette cligna des yeux quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'abord ChatNoir lui avait dit cela, avant de murmurer qu'il repasserait le lendemain pour vérifier son état. Et finalement, il lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue avant de s'envoler sur les toits de Paris. Quant à elle et bien... Elle était restée la, scotchée de surprise sur son toit. Après quelques secondes passées à se remettre les idées en place elle secoua doucement la tête et redescendit dans sa chambre avant de se mettre sous sa couette en veillant à ne pas réveiller Tikki.

Elle savait que ChatNoir, son partenaire, n'était pas toujours blagueur et insouciant, mais elle découvrait là une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, une facette qu'elle trouvait touchante. Et elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Quand elle était en LadyBug il jouait toujours au dragueur avec elle, tentant de l'impressionner. Alors elle se dit qu'elle n'avait cas apprendre à mieux le connaître en tant que Marinette ! C'est sur cette résolution qu'elle s'endormit. Sereine. Ayant oublié le problème des deux Akumas.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Adrien arriva au collège plutôt fatigué. Il avait peu dormi, pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait du fait que la Papillon envoyait désormais deux Akumas, après tout pour l'instant ils avaient réussi à les repousser correctement, mais bien parce que d'une part il s'inquiétait pour Marinette, ça allait être difficile pour elle de cacher ses multiples bleus dû à sa chute à tout le monde içi et d'autre part il se demandait comment il avait fait pour obtenir deux Cataclysme. Lui même ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il se souvenait à peine des événements. Se rappelant juste d'avoir vu sa Lady en piteux état, et d'avoir enclenché son pouvoir. La première de ses préoccupations, soit sa camarde de classe blessée, quand Lucas arriva à son tour dans le hall du collège, depuis un ou deux jour le jeune homme avait prit l'habitude d'arriver discrètement derrière la jeune fille et de la surprendre d'une tape sur l'épaule suivit d'un petit « Bouh. ». Et ce dernier ne savait pas qu'aujourd'hui cela la ferait souffrir. Aussi, quand Adrien vit Lucas avancer doucement vers sa camarade il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre entre les deux, son sourire de mannequin sur les lèvres.

« Salut Lucas ! J'ai appris que hier tu avais aidé LadyBug pendant l'attaque ? C'est trop cool ! »

Ses propos eurent l'effet escompté. Rapidement des élèves s'attroupèrent autour de Lucas, lui posant plusieurs questions. Faisant semblant d'être désolé Adrien articula silencieusement un « Pardon » à l'intention de Lucas, qui lui sourit gentiment, avant de reprendre son chemin vers Nino, Alya et bien entendu Marinette. Nathan arriva au niveau du groupe en même temps que lui.

« Salut ! Lâcha le brun avec un sourire.

\- Hey ! Dit à son tour Adrien en arrivant.

\- Mon frère et moi on veut aller au cinéma demain après les cours. Ça vous tente ? Demanda Nathan après avoir salué tout le monde.

\- Carrément ! S'exclama Nino.

\- Ouais ce sera marrant ! Ajouta Alya.

\- Ça me va. Dit Adrien avant de se tourner vers Marinette. Et toi ?

\- Hein ? Oh euh.. Un cinéma avec toi ? Euh avec vous ? O... Oui bien s.. bien sûr ! Bégaya la jeune fille après avoir légèrement sursauté. Euh oh je euh j'ai oublier un truc dans mon casier ! »

Sur cette excuse plus que bidon la jeune fille s'éclipsa en vitesse, se maudissant intérieurement de ne toujours pas arriver à se tenir face à Adrien. Quand elle les rejoignit en classe un peu plus tard, alors que le premier cours, commençait, ce fut en esquivant le regard du blond. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi sa camarade avait de telles réactions envers lui. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'avait gênée ? Il eut beau réfléchir il ne parvint par à trouver la réponse à ses interrogations. Une fois de plus.

OoOoO

La journée était passée à une vitesse folle. Marinette était heureuse d'avoir réussi à cacher à ses amis ses nombreux bleus. À une petite exception près. Elle venait de remonter après souhaité bonne nuit à ses parents, puis de se mettre en pyjama quand elle entendit du bruit sur sa terrasse, rapidement suivi de petit coup donnés sur la trappe qui menait à cette dernière. Avec un sourire elle monta, sachant d'ores et déjà qui était le mystérieux inconnu qui venait la voir alors que la nuit avait pointé le bout de son nez.

« Bonsoir Princesse ! Enfile une veste on sort ! Déclara le héros avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Hein ? Pour aller où ? Demande Marinette, les yeux ronds.

\- Devine ! Ou alors donne ta langue au chat et attends de voir ! »

ChatNoir rit légèrement et remonta sur la terrasse sans laisser à la jeune fille le temps de répondre. Un peu surprise Marinette ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire et alla prendre une veste qu'elle enfila délicatement, Après avoir vérifié que ChatNoir ne la voyait pas elle cacha Tikki dans la poche intérieure du vêtement. Hors de question de partir sans elle, on ne savait jamais quand pouvait frapper le Papillon, et depuis que ce dernier envoyait deux méchants à la fois elle préférait être plus que prudente. En remontant sur sa mezzanine elle aperçut un tube de pommade posé sur son lit, le héros masqué, accroupit près de la trappe lui fit un clin d'œil en voyant qu'elle avait remarqué ce qu'il lui avait apporté.

« Je ne savais pas laquelle tu appliquais sur tes bleus mais celle ci est vraiment efficace ! Elle apaise beaucoup la douleur en plus ! D'ici deux ou trois jours tu n'auras plus rien. »

L'adolescente offrit un sourire chaleureux au héros qui l'attendait sur sa terrasse, sans voir le léger rosissement des joues de ce dernier. Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, s'interrogeant toujours sur l'endroit où il voulait l'emmener.

« Accroche toi. Et dit moi si je te fais mal. »

Avec délicatesse ChatNoir la prit dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse, en faisant en sorte de ne pas la serrer trop fort pour ne pas lui faire mal. Et elle comprit immédiatement leur destination en le voyant sauter sur les toits en direction du monument en métal bien connu qui surplombait la ville. Celui là même dont elle avait dit être tombée en voulant grimper dessus pour avoir une vue de Paris de nuit. Et elle avait raison, quelques minutes plus tard il la déposait tout en haut de la tour Eiffel, là où même les touriste ne pouvaient pas se rendre. Bien sûr, elle était déjà venu ici en tant que LadyBug, mais la vue restait tout de même incroyable, alors le regard heureux qu'elle jeta au paysage était aussi vrai que possible. Quand elle montait ici en tant que LadyBug c'était la plupart du temps en mission ou en patrouille, donc elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de s'asseoir comme elle venait de le faire, et de simplement admirer toutes les lumières qui illuminaient la ville. ChatNoir s'installa en tailleur à côté d'elle et laissa le silence planer quelques instants.

« Alors Princesse, la journée n'as pas été trop dure avec... tout ça. Dit il avec un mouvement de tête en direction des bleus de la jeune fille.  
\- Non ça va. Répondit Marinette dans un sourire.

\- Tu as mis tes amis au courant pour qu'ils évitent d'être brusque ? »

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait toute confiance en ChatNoir, il était son partenaire après tout, mais là elle n'était pas LadyBug, et même si elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, plus douce, plus calme et réfléchie, elle ne savait pas vraiment encore comment agir avec lui. Il dut comprendre ses interrogations car il eut un petit sourire, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme le faisait les chats.

« Si tu veux on parle d'autre chose. Tu n'as pas à te confier si tu ne le veux pas.

\- Non non c'est bon. De base je n'avais pas prévenu mes amis, je ne veux pas les inquiéter,mais l'un d'eux l'a découvert sans faire exprès. Dit Marinette avec une grimace ennuyée.

\- Oh ? Un des amis dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois ?

\- Oui c'est ça, c'est Lucas, celui qui as aidé LadyBug contre Grafitia ! »

OoOoO

Adrien se figea. Encore lui ?! Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il ressentait ça il avait l'impression d'avoir un train de retard par rapport au brun. Il détourna la tête sur les lumières de la ville et retint le soupir agacé qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Oh. Comment il a su ? Demanda t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop agressif.

\- Aujourd'hui nous avons reçu nos notes de Physique, comme j'en ai eu une plutôt mauvaise il à voulu me prendre par les épaules pour me faire rire et... Bah il à vu que j'avais eu mal. Mais il n'as rien dit heureusement, et je sais qu'il ne dira rien c'est un garçon gentil. »

C'en était trop, il en avait tout simplement marre d'entendre son amie chanter les louanges d'un garçon qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprécier malgré tout les efforts qu'il y mettait. ChatNoir se concentra donc sur l'information étonnante qu'il avait entendue.

« Tu as du mal avec la Physique ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Un peu oui... Avoua Marinette en rougissant.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! La Physique c'est ma matière préférée ! »

C'était pitoyable comme technique de rapprochement, certes, mais plus il discutait avec Marinette sous les traits de son alter-ego, plus Adrien était content de pouvoir mieux la connaître, il était également plus frustré de voir qu'elle ne bégayait vraiment qu'avec lui bien sûr mais il réglerait ce problème plus tard. Son idée actuelle était de devenir ami avec elle en tant que ChatNoir afin d'arriver à mieux la cerner et de pouvoir ainsi discuter plus facilement avec avec en tant qu'Adrien.

OoOoO

Elle avait passé la soirée à discuter avec le héros de Paris de plein de choses, d'un ton léger, ils avaient beaucoup rit, ils avaient surtout parlé d'elle, ce que Marinette comprenait totalement. Après tout il ne pouvait délibérément pas lui parler de sa vie de civil. Elle avait accepté avec plaisir qu'il l'aide en Physique, et finalement il l'avait ramené chez elle où ils avaient continué de discuter encore un peu autour de chocolats chauds qu'elle avait discrètement préparer. Puis il était rentré, lui promettant de revenir la voir bientôt.

La journée du lendemain s'était déroulée tranquillement, l'heure de rejoindre ses amis au cinéma était arrivé rapidement, la jeune fille avait eu beaucoup de mal à vraiment suivre le film. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Adrien s'était mis juste à côté d'elle, et que ça perturbait énormément la capacité de concentration de l'adolescente. Heureusement, Lucas, qui était assis lui aussi à côté d'elle, avait détendu l'atmosphère de temps à autre avec des petites blagues ou des réactions amusantes. Ils avaient regardé un film de super héros, vers le milieu du film, alors que le héros se faisait battre pour la première fois par les méchants Marinette se figea, se plongeant dans ses pensées, occultant le monde autour d'elle. Le problème des deux Akumas venait de lui revenir en mémoire avec l'effet d'une gifle. Comment pouvait elle être aussi insouciante ? Comment pouvait elle rester ainsi, à sortir et rire avec ses amis en ignorant le fait que le Papillon pouvait frapper à tout instant ? Avec encore plus de puissance qu'à l'habitude ? Et s'il arrivait soudainement à créer trois papillons ? Si la situation ne faisait qu'empirer ?

« Marinette ? »

Une voix douce la sortie de sa rêverie, et elle se rendit compte qu'Adrien avait posé une main sur son bras, sans appuyer, il avait une mine inquiète. Elle bégaya des propos incompréhensibles pour dire que tout allait bien, s'excusant pour on ne sait quelle raison et finalement ils se reconcentrèrent tous plus ou moins sur le film.

OoOoO

Elle était désormais dans son lit, seule, Tikki dormait à poings fermés. Plus personne ne pouvait la tirer en dehors de ses sombres pensées. Et elle s'y était replongée, se demandant comment ChatNoir et elle s'en sortiraient si tout se compliquait encore plus. Si le double Cataclysme de son partenaire serait toujours là. Elle observa ses bras dans la semi-pénombre de sa chambre, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle avait bien faillit perdre. Faillit se faire voler son Miraculous, faillit laisser le Papillon gagner. Elle se retint de sangloter, ne voulant pas réveiller sa kwami, et laissa donc les larmes couler en silence. Elle était terrifiée. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait arriver. Sauf que c'est cette peur qui allait tout compliquer.

Ce sentiment de terreur s'intensifia quelques minutes plus tard quand, à travers sa fenêtre, elle aperçu un papillon violet... 


	8. Chapitre 8 : Seul

Hello ! Je sais que ça fait trèèèèèès longtemps ! J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse en fait à part le fait que j'ai préféré écrire un roman plutôt que cette fanfiction, ceci dit je ne l'ai pas abandonnée et voici donc la suite ! D'ailleurs si vous le préférez je la poste également depuis mon compte Wattpad :  user/Mystiphya 

J'espère que vous serez encore présent pour me donner votre avis sur ces 3 nouveaux chapitres ! :3

* * *

 _Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Thomas Astruc et à Zagtoon ~_

 _Cette fiction se déroule après la Saison 1 et ne tient donc compte d'aucun événement de la Saison 2 ou 3 désormais ! :3 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 8 : Seul**

"Voilà qui est intéressant... Cette peur... Non... Cette terreur... Elle est parfaite. Vole mon délicieux Akuma..."

Entouré de dizaines et de dizaines de papillons blancs le grand méchant craint de tout Paris souriait, oui, cette fois il en était certain, sa création serait des plus puissantes...

OoOoO

"Non ! Non non non !"

Marinette répétait ce mot en boucle tout en reculant sur son matelas avant de finalement descendre de son lit mezzanine. La petite Kwami rouge qui l'accompagnait partout se réveilla en sursaut, un peu perdue elle mit quelques secondes a comprendre ce qui se passait, ce furent les secondes de trop... L'Akuma était déjà bien trop proche de la collégienne et il s'apprêtait à toucher le mannequin de bois qui servait de modèle de temps a autre et que Marinette avait cette fois pris pour tenter de se défendre en l'agitant dans tout les sens. Juste avant cette énorme catastrophe l'adolescente parvint a retirer une de ses boucles d'oreilles et a la jeter a Tikki.

"Va t'en !"

L'instant d'après ce n'était plus Marinette qui se tenait devant le kwami de la création. Effrayée elle fit ce que sa porteuse lui avait crié de faire avant d'être Akumatisée et prit la fuite.

"Marionnettiste... Toi qui as peur pour Paris tu vas pouvoir tout contrôler ! Et... Si tu me rapporte les Miraculous de Ladybug et ChatNoir alors tout ça sera fini ! Plus de super vilain... Plus besoin d'avoir peur..."

La forme approximative d'un papillon planait devant le visage d'une Marinette méconnaissable. Son pyjama était devenu un costume queue de pie, sur sa tête trônait un haut de forme et dans ses mains se trouvait le mannequin de bois. Il était devenu noir. Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres de l'akumatisée.

"Rien de plus simple Papillon. Après tout je suis..."

La fin de sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres désormais pincées, comme si elle luttait contre elle même. Et, après quelques secondes, elle termina dans une expiration compliquée.

"Je suis... puissante..."

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille, après s'être empressée de l'essuyer rageusement elle sortit dans Paris pour faire ce qu'elle redoutait le plus quand elle portait le costume de LadyBug... Elle partit dans le but de semer le Chaos.

OoOoO

Tikki fonçait a travers tout Paris le plus discrètement possible en tenant a bout de bras la boucle d'oreille de Marinette. Après ce qui sembla lui durer des heures elle parvint enfin a destination. La maison de Maître Fu. Elle entra précipitamment a travers la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de ce dernier et ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour le réveiller et lui expliquer la situation.

OoOoO

Adrien n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas sortir Marinette de sa tête. Au cinéma durant l'après midi elle lui avait parue perdue, presque affolée. Il n'aimait pas voir son amie dans un tel état. Est ce que c'était encore a cause de ses bleus ? Ou était ce autre chose ? Le blond était perdu. Comme si s'inquiéter pour une seule personne ne suffisait pas il y avait aussi sa Lady, elle aussi semblait différente depuis l'attaque de Graffitia, mais quelque part il comprenait pourquoi. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation si catastrophique et même si une fois de plus ils avaient triomphé il ne pouvait nier que lui aussi avait eu de sérieux doutes. Doutes qui s'étaient immédiatement envolés quand il avait réfléchi a la question. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas croire en leur réussite a LadyBug et lui. Parce que c'était sûrement ce qui causerait leur perte. Et puis, tant qu'ils resteraient une équipe soudée il était certain que rien ne pourrait arriver de mal.

Après s'être retourné une énième fois dans son lit le jeune garçon se décidé et se leva énergiquement. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de s'assurer que les deux filles qui hantaient son esprit allaient bien. Aller les voir directement !

"Plagg, transforme moi !"

OoOoO

En sifflotant ChatNoir atterrit sur l'immeuble qui faisait face a celui de Marinette, il avait déjà un sourire amusé sur le visage en imaginant la tête a moitié endormie de la jeune fille quand elle lui ouvrirait la fenêtre. Il hésitait d'ailleurs encore a la réveiller uniquement pour être sûr qu'elle allait mieux. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand l'accès qui menait a la terrasse de la jeune fille s'ouvrit. Avec un sourire il commença a vouloir sauter dans cette direction mais s'arrêta brusquement, perdant son sourire en la voyant sortir. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle portait un costume pareil, et eut un peu de mal a la reconnaître sans ses deux couettes habituelles. Et la vérité s'imposa a lui, elle avait été Akumatisée. Avec une agilité et une rapidité exemplaire il se cacha sans qu'elle n'ai pu le voir et l'observa discrètement. Elle tenait une sorte de bonhomme entre ses mains et quand elle le dit bouger elle s'éleva dans les airs, fonçant droit en direction de la Tour Eiffel.

Il la suivit discrètement en tentant de joindre LadyBug. En vain. Pensant que c'était tout simplement parce que personne n'était encore au courant qu'un nouveau super vilain avait débarqué il la pria simplement de venir au plus vite. Quand il arriva finalement a la tour de métal il resta sceptique. Marinette ne bougeait pas, elle ne faisait que fixer l'ensemble de la ville. Qu'attendait elle exactement ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, bien sûr il aurait pu la prendre par surprise et tenter de trouver où se cachait l'Akuma mais deux choses l'en empêchait. La première était que LadyBug n'était pas la, et elle était la seule à pouvoir purifier les papillons maléfiques. La deuxième était qu'il aurait dû se battre contre elle, et il se refusait tout simplement a le faire, les souvenirs des bleus qui parcouraient les bras de la jeune fille étaient encore frais dans son esprit. Il pensait que, même transformée, elle avait gardée ses blessures, et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

OoOoO

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ?! Marinette pestait contre elle même, se forçant à reprendre contenance. Elle avait vaguement conscience de ce qu'il se passait actuellement, mais elle avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Cette peur qui lui nouait l'estomac ne la quittait pas, pire encore elle ne cessait de grandir depuis qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait été Akumatisée ! L'héroïne de Paris, celle qui devait protéger les habitants du Papillon avait été incapable de lutter contre ses propres émotions et maintenant c'était elle qui était devenu un danger pour la voix du Papillon résonna tout autour d'elle. Marionnettiste ? C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait appelée ? Après quelques secondes elle s'entendit répondre, elle savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Il voulait les Miraculous des deux héros de la ville et justement elle était l'une de ces deux héros ! Comme il allait être heureux d'apprendre que LadyBug était de son côté !

"Non !"

La jeune fille stoppa ce fil de pensée incontrôlable, elle ne voulait pas que le Papillon connaisse son identité secrète, il ne _devait_ pas le savoir. Elle se concentra et investit toute son énergie dans le but de reprendre le contrôle de son corps ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Et elle y parvint. Mais à quel prix ? Ça avait été si dure de lutter contre ces sentiments qui l'oppressait, elle se sentait désormais vidée, et cette fois ci elle se perdit définitivement en elle-même, le noir l'entoura et bientôt elle ne discerna plus rien de ce qui l'entourait.

"ChatNoir... Je suis désolée..."

Et elle sombra définitivement, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

OoOoO

Que faisait sa coéquipière ?! Il avait plus que besoin de son aide à l'heure actuelle ! ChatNoir courait sur les toits à mesure que l'aube se levait et que le soleil inondait Paris de lumière. Derrière lui un rire cristallin se fit entendre.

"Allons Chaton ! Pourquoi tu me fuis ? On est amis non ? Laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras !"

La Marionnettiste suivait le garçon habillé de noir au dessus des toits, elle arborait un sourire plus amusé qu'autre chose et tentait dès qu'elle le pouvait de toucher le blondinet masqué.

"Désolé Princesse ! Je préfère autant ne pas tomber sous ton Chat-rme !"

Avec une pirouette agile il s'engouffra dans une ruelle étroite et disparu de la vue de la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de rage. Après quelques minutes d'une fuite discrète Adrien, sous l'apparence de son alter-ego, s'autorisa finalement à s'arrêter. Bon sang ! Son pouvoir était bien trop puissant ! Il avait déjà combattu aux côtés de sa Lady une marionnettiste mais cette dernière avait besoin d'une poupée à l'effigie de la personne qu'elle voulait contrôler. La c'était bien pire, il avait vu son amie toucher des personnes du bout des doigts et en prendre le contrôle à l'aide de mannequin de bois juste après. Cela avait au moins servi à être sûr d'une chose, l'Akuma se trouvait forcément à l'intérieur de cet accessoire. Sauf que réussir à s'approcher suffisamment près pour pouvoir le détruire sans se faire toucher relevait de l'impossible ! D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de LadyBug. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand un mouvement discret à sa gauche attira son attention. Elle ne l'avait quand même pas déjà retrouvé si ?!

OoOoO

Tikki sortit de derrière le lampadaire et s'approcha de ChatNoir avec hésitation. Maître Fu lui avait interdit de sortir, expliquant qu'un Kwami sans porteur était bien trop en danger à l'extérieur, et ce, même s'ils étaient invisibles pour ceux qui ne portaient pas de Miraculous. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à simplement attendre en espérant que le coéquipier de sa porteuse s'en sorte.

"Euh...

\- Tu es une Kwami ?! s'écria le blond sans y croire.

\- Oui... D'ailleurs... Je suis Tikki, le kwami de la création, le... commença la petite kwami rouge.

\- Le Kwami de LadyBug..."

Après avoir terminé la phrase de Tikki et obtenu confirmation en voyant son hochement de tête triste Adrien compris instantanément ce que la présence du kwami de sa partenaire à ses côtés voulait dire. Sa Lady n'allait pas venir l'aider. Il était seul.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Détermination

_Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Thomas Astruc et à Zagtoon ~_

 _Cette fiction se déroule après la Saison 1 et ne tient donc compte d'aucun événement de la Saison 2 ou 3 désormais ! :3 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 9 : Détermination**

Alya était pétrifiée devant sa télévision, ce matin elle n'était pas partie au collège, sûrement comme tous les autres elle avait suivi les instructions et était restée chez elle. Un Akuma était en ville, habituellement elle aurait été la première dehors a tenter de le trouver pour filmer l'événement pour son Ladyblog. Mais elle avait immédiatement reconnue sa meilleure amie sous les traits de la Marionnettistes aux informations.

La seule question qui tournait dans sa tête était 'Comment ?'. Marinette était quelqu'un de joyeux, c'était une fille généreuse qui trouvait le positif en chaque situation alors comment avait elle pu se faire Akumatisée ?

Elle resta une dizaine de minutes devant la télé qui diffusait les images que Nadia Chamack avait pu enregistrer avant de devenir une marionnette elle même. On voyait très clairement Marinette voler au dessus des routes Parisiennes, derrière elle sur la terre fermes des dizaines d'habitants la suivaient, ils faisaient tous le même mouvement en chœur, tels des robots leurs mouvements étaient parfaits, et totalement en accord avec l'objet que tenais son amie entre les mains.

Enfin, Alya sembla sortir de l'étrange torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée, elle se leva avec détermination et sortit de chez elle aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

OoOoO

"Qu... Quoi ?!"

ChatNoir était perdu. Que faisait le Kwami de sa partenaire devant lui ? Alors que la petite Tikki s'apprêtait à tout lui expliquer, malgré le fait que Maître Fu le lui avait formellement interdit, le héros masqué parla.

"Elle s'est faite avoir c'est ça ?  
\- Quoi ? La petite coccinelle semblait perdue.  
\- LadyBug. C'est devenue une marionnette c'est ça ? Elle n'as pas eu le temps de se transformer et c'est pour ça que tu es là c'est bien ça ?"

La Kwami de LadyBug resta interdite quelques secondes. C'était la deuxième fois que ChatNoir passait a deux doigts de découvrir l'identité de LadyBug, et deux fois qu'il tirait des conclusions hâtives qui sauvait Marinette. Et comme l'avait déjà fait sa porteuse la fois d'avant, Tikki acquiesça.

"J'en étais sûr ! Mais du coup comment je vais faire ? Elle ne veut pas que nous nous révélions notre identité mais si je veux la libérer de l'emprise de Marinette il faut bien que je sache qui elle est !"

Adrien était dans un même temps perdu, excité et inquiet. Perdu parce que malgré tout il avait du mal à croire que sa Lady ai pu se faire avoir ainsi. Excité parce qu'il pensait vraiment qu'il allait découvrir l'identité de celle qui hantait son cœur depuis des mois. Et enfin inquiet de la réaction de cette dernière quand elle apprendrait qu'il savait.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour où les deux héros de Paris se rendraient compte qu'ils étaient bien plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient.

"Je ne peux pas te révéler l'identité de LadyBug...  
\- Mais... Commença ChatNoir.  
\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. Coupa Tikki. Pour l'aider il va falloir que tu fasse sortir l'Akuma du mannequin et que Marinette redevienne elle même. Je vais t'aider ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Mais qu'est que tu peux faire ?  
\- Je peux purifier l'Akuma seule, même si c'est plus compliqué. Et surtout je peux faire ça."

La petite Kwami rouge s'approcha de ChatNoir et, d'une voix qu'elle espérait pleine d'assurance cria une phrase qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

"LuckyCharm !"

OoOoO

La situation était on ne peut plus compliquée. Alya était actuellement allongée sous une voiture, elle se cachait des sbires de sa meilleure amie, des citadins transformés en pantins qui cherchait à attraper tous ceux qui n'en étaient pas. Et bien entendu même lorsque que la jeune fille avait tenter de recopier leurs mouvements pour se faire passer pour l'un des leurs elle avait été immédiatement repérée.

Finalement elle avait trouver refuge sous le véhicule qui lui servait actuellement de cachette, garé dans une étroite rue il était très difficile de voir si il y avait quelqu'un dessous ou non. Alors qu'elle pensait être tirée d'affaire, en voyant les personnes contrôlées passer sans la voir, son téléphone portable sonna. Nino avait choisi le mauvais moment pour prendre des nouvelles de sa copine.  
Et même si Alya ne lit pas longtemps à couper la sonnerie il était déjà trop tard.

Elle avait été repérée.

OoOoO

"Marionnettiste. Fini de t'amuser trouve moi les Miraculous de LadyBug et ChatNoir !"

Marinette plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en serrant les dents. Chaque fois qu'elle entendait la voix du Papillon elle avait l'impression de se perdre un peu plus, elle avait de plus en plus envie de lui révéler son identité. Après tout ça ne lui paraissait plus si mal... Si cela pouvait tout arrêter...

"Marinette ?! Regarde c'est moi ! T'es pas comme ça ! Rejette tes sentiments négatifs tu es plus forte que ça !"

Cette voix... Mais oui c'était...

OoOoO

"Alors comme ça on joue a chat sans moi ?"

Alya profita du moment d'inattention de ceux qui l'a traquaient pour sortir de sa cachette et courir le plus vite possible loin d'eux. ChatNoir était arrivé pile au bon moment.

"Accroche toi !"

Le bâton métallique qui semblait pouvoir s'allonger a l'infini, très significatif du héros en noir de Paris, venait de tomber devant l'adolescente qui n'hésita pas et s'y accrocha dans la seconde. Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait elle était a côté du partenaire de LadyBug sur les toits de Paris. Et juste après il avait emmené un peu plus loin, a l'abri des regards.

"Reste cachée ici il ne te trouveront pas. ChatNoir s'apprêtait à repartir.  
\- Non ! C'est ma meilleure amie qui a été Akumatisée je dois l'aider ! S'écria Alya.  
\- Quoi ? C'est trop dangereux ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu pourrais y faire ?  
\- Et toi alors ?! Je ne vois LadyBug nul part et c'est elle qui purifie les Akumas non ?"

ChatNoir grimaça en levant les yeux au ciel. Un point pour la jeune fille un peu trop curieuse et courageuse.

"Je peux t'aider ! Je peux la distraire !"

Adrien ne savait pas quoi faire. D'habitude c'était lui et sa Lady, rien ne pouvait arrêter leur travail d'équipe. Et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment besoin eu d'aide... Du moins jusqu'à récemment quand Lucas avait sauver l'héroïne de Paris. En y repensant Adrien réprima un grognement, puis, se rendant compte qu'Alya le fixait toujours en attente de sa réponse il se reconcentra.

"Très bien. Mais il faut que tu suive mon plan à la lettre d'accord ?"

La collégienne hocha la tête avec un large sourire et écouta avec attention leur plan d'action. Quand ChatNoir lui expliqua que LadyBug était actuellement contrôlée par Marinette elle sembla assez inquiète. Une inquiétude qui céda rapidement sa place à une forte détermination quand il lui expliqua qu'il avait pu obtenir son LuckyCharm et qu'il lui montra ce que le pouvoir lui avait donné...

OoOoO

"Marinette ?! Regarde c'est moi ! T'es pas comme ça ! Rejette tes sentiments négatifs tu es plus forte que ça !"

Alya était debout sur la tour Eiffel. L'Akumatisée lui faisait face, elle s'était retournée a peine son prénom prononcé, et toutes les personnes qu'elle contrôlait regardaient à présent tous la tour de fer.

"A...lya ? Pendant quelques secondes on pouvait voir de la tristesse sur le visage de la jeune fille. Et elle se reprit. Ma pauvre qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais me mettre a pleurer en te disant que tu as raison ? Tu pensais que ta simple apparition suffirait à me faire redevenir la faible petite Marinette ? C'est pathétique."

Après un simple mouvement sur son mannequin de bois tout ses pantins se mirent à avancer dans le but de capturer Alya. Mais cette dernière continua de parler, voulant gagner un maximum de temps possible en attendant que les parisiens n'arrivent en haut du monument.

"Marinette n'est pas faible ! Tu n'es pas faible ! Je sais que ma meilleure amie est encore là ! Celle qui aide toujours tout le monde ! Et tu sais quoi ?"

Alya entendait les pas dans les escaliers qui se rapprochaient. Ils étaient là.

"Je vais te le prouver."

Elle expira rapidement, ferma les yeux, puis se laissa tomber dans le vide.

OoOoO

Marinette avait l'impression d'avoir un peu plus d'emprise sur elle même. Elle voyait de nouveau approximativement ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Terminé la sensation de chuter dans un noir toujours plus sombre.

"A...lya ?"

Oui. C'était bien sa meilleure amie qui se tenait face à elle. Elle ne pouvait que reconnaître sa voix et même si sa silhouette était floue il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de celle qui osait crier que une personne Akumatisée. Mais ce qui redonna espoir a Marinette c'est le fait qu'elle avait réussi à parler une nouvelle fois. Son amie avait raison, elle devait se battre, elle pouvait réussir à se défaire de l'emprise de l'Akuma c'était certain !

Refouler ses émotions négatives. Plus facile a dire qu'à faire. Elle savait très bien ce qui l'avait conduit a cette situation. C'était sa peur. Mais elle avait beua se concentrer, tout essayer pour se rassurer c'était impossible de faire disparaître ce sentiment qui lui nouait l'estomac. Et quelque part c'était compréhensible, tout ce qui se passait actuellement n'aidait absolument pas bien au contraire.

"Je vais te le prouver."

Quoi ? La vision de la jeune fille s'éclaircit quelques secondes, assez longtemps pour qu'elle voit sa meilleure amie plonger dans le vide.

"Non !"

OoOoO

ChatNoir était plutôt fier de lui. Pour l'instant son plan se déroulait a la perfection. Toute l'attention était centrée sur Alya et son petit discours, ce qui lui laissait le temps de s'approcher assez pour espérer arriver à toucher le mannequin de bois avec son Cataclysme. Il avait déclenché son pouvoir juste avant d'arriver derrière Marinette. Il atteint son but exactement au moment où Alya se jetait dans le vide.

"Hein ?!  
\- Non !"

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ChatNoir se propulsa en l'air à l'aide de son bâton. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Alya Marinette lui passa devant dans les airs et toucha du bout de l'index le front de sa meilleure amie qui se mit elle aussi a planer.

Bien conscient de la chance inespérée qu'il avait ChatNoir n'hésita pas une seconde a utiliser l'objet que Tikki lui avait remis, il l'attrapa de sa main gauche et tenta de reproduire les mouvements que faisait toujours sa Lady. Le yo-yo magique emblématique de LadyBug fut projeté en direction des deux jeunes filles et s'enroula autour d'elles. Juste après ChatNoir arrivait et posait sa main droite sur le mannequin de bois qui se brisa.

OoOoO

Marinette s'était élancée par réflexe vers Alya. Elle eut a peine le temps de pousser un soupir rassuré en voyant qu'elle avait réussi à l'avoir sous son contrôle, la sauvant au passage qu'un fil la pressa contre elle.

Ensuite ce fut étrange, ChatNoir les percuta et la lumière explosa dans les yeux de Marinette, elle voyait de nouveau ! Elle n'était plus sous l'emprise du Papillon. ChatNoir l'avait sauvée.

Ils venaient d'atterrir en douceur sur le sol. Le héros de Paris les avaient prises dans ses bras pour les ramener au sol en douceur.

Par réflexe Marinette regarda immédiatement l'Akuma, et ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la stupeur. Tikki venait de le gober purement et simplement, avant de recracher un Papillon blanc comme neige. Elle s'apprêtait a parler quand Alya lui coupa la parole.

"L'Akuma s'est purifié tout seul ! Oh et puis on s'en fiche tu m'as fait une sacrée peur !"

Celle qui s'autoproclamait plus grande fan de LadyBug pris sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et la sera contre elle. Malgré la douleur qui était visiblement revenue Marinette la laissa faire et s'excusa. Et elle fit ensuite semblant de ne pas entendre ce que sa Kwami disait a son partenaire.

"Je vais retrouver LadyBug et elle remettra la ville en état. C'est la seule à pouvoir le faire.  
\- Merci."

Discrètement Tikki jeta un coup d'oeil a sa porteuse avant de partir en direction de petites ruelles non loin.

Un bip se fit entendre, laissant comprendre que ChatNoir n'allait pas tarder à se detransformer. Il exécuta une révérence en direction des collégiennes et les salua avant de s'en aller en vitesse. Quand a Marinette elle expliqua en bafouillant à Alya qu'elle devait absolument rentrer pour rassurer ses parents et fila après un dernier douloureux câlin.

OoOoO

La lune était déjà levée, et la soirée bien entamée quand ChatNoir atterrit avec souplesse sur la terrasse au dessus de la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. Celle qu'il venait voir y était déjà, elle était en train de boire un chocolat chaud assise sur le transat qu'elle possédait.

"Bonsoir Princesse, tu avait envie de prendre l'air ? Dit le blond masqué avec un sourire charmeur.  
\- Pas vraiment mais j'avais l'intuition que tu viendrais me rendre visite. Répondit Marinette dans un rire.  
\- Oh ! Et bien tu avais raison bravo !"

Un léger silence s'installa, ils avaient tout les deux envie de parler mais aucun n'osait le faire en premier. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles ChatNoir se balançait sur ses jambes la jeune fille se lança.

"Merci Chaton. Pour aujourd'hui je veux dire.  
\- Hein oh euh ce n'est rien !  
\- Si. Tu m'as sauvée alors vraiment. Merci.  
\- Si tu tiens vraiment a me remercier alors continue de garder ta joie de vivre Princesse, ne laisse plus le Papillon te mettre en danger ainsi...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai réfléchi, ça ne se reproduira plus je te le promet."

Avec un sourire Marinette noua son auriculaire a celui du garçon face a elle. Pour montrer qu'elle prenait cette promesse au sérieux. Enfin, elle se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du héros masqué.

"Bonne nuit Chaton."

Ce dernier rougir violemment et bégaya quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Euh bois aussi!" juste avant que Marinette ne retourne dans sa chambre.

Le cœur d'Adrien battait la chamade.

OoOoO

"Tout va bien Marinette ?"

Tikki était restée sur l'oreiller de la collégienne, il ne fallait pas que ChatNoir la voit. La Kwami avait expliqué toute la situation a sa porteuse juste après le dîner. Comment elle avait désobéi a Maître Fu, comment elle avait aidé ChatNoir, comment Alya avait décidé de s'en mêler. Et même si la situation s'était ensuite arrangée, si Marinette s'était quasiment immédiatement transformée pour remettre Paris en état la petite coccinelle s'inquiétait tout de même.

"Oui Tikki ça va. Ce que j'ai dit a ChatNoir est vrai, j'ai réfléchi et ça n'arrivera plus. Parce que je sais désormais que nous sommes plus fort que le Papillon. Et parce que j'ai compris ce qui lui permet de créer deux Akumas."


	10. Chapitre 10 : Rivalité

_Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Thomas Astruc et à Zagtoon ~_

 _Cette fiction se déroule après la Saison 1 et ne tient donc compte d'aucun événement de la Saison 2 ou 3 désormais ! :3 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre 10 : Rivalité**

Adrien se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Mais quel imbécile ! Bien trop occupé à bégayer devant Marinette il en avait oublier de lui reparler de ses blessures. Pourtant il avait bien vu que les bleus recouvraient encore son corps, et il se demandait si l'Akumatisation dont elle avait été la victime n'avait pas empiré la situation. Bien sûr le pouvoir de LadyBug avait normalement tout remis comme avant l'incident mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça n'allait pas mieux. Cela allait pourtant faire une bonne semaine que Graffitia avait été vaincue... Alors pourquoi ces marques ne disparaissaient pas ? Elles auraient dû au moins s'atténuer mais il n'en était rien. Elles étaient toutes aussi visibles qu'avant. Et tout ceci trottait en boucle dans la tête du blond qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne pas s'inquiéter pour son amie. Quand il fit part de ses craintes a Plagg ce dernier resta fidèle à lui même en lui disant qu'il réfléchissait trop et qu'un morceau de camembert arrangerait vite tout ceci. Alors il avait arrêté d'insister.

OoOoO

"Tu es sûre de toi Marinette ?"

La petite kwami rouge arborait une mine inquiète. Si ce que sa porteuse pensait s'avérait vrai alors Paris n'avait jamais été aussi en danger.

"Non Tikki je ne suis pas sûre, je ne peux pas l'être. Mais j'ai comme l'intuition que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'il se passe.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?"

Marinette pris celle qui faisait d'elle une héroïne dans ses mains et afficha un sourire réconfortant.

"Me battre bien sûr."

Tikki acquiesça sans pouvoir se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à la peau marquée de l'adolescente face a elle. Le combat semblait déjà difficile mais avec de telles blessures il paraissait perdu d'avance.

OoOoO

Adrien arriva au collège le lendemain avec un air sérieux, il était encore et toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de relever la tête a l'entente de son prénom.

"Adrien ?  
\- Lucas ? Le blond n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'afficher un air déçu.  
\- Félicitations c'est bien moi. Je peux te parler une minute ?"

Le collégien hocha la tête et suivit son camarade jusqu'à un coin peu fréquenté de la cour. Que lui voulait donc le jumeau ?

"Tu as un problème ?  
\- Non pas vraiment je veux juste savoir si tu accepterais de m'aider. Expliqua Lucas avec un sourire.  
\- Moi ? Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quoi ?  
\- Tu es bien ami avec Marinette non ? Tu la connais mieux que moi après tout. Tu sais ce qu'elle aimerait avoir ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Oui c'est bientôt la saint Valentin, j'aimerais vraiment lui offrir quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir..."

Le brun baissa les yeux en rougissant, laisse face a lui le héros qui sauvait Paris a chaque instant bouche bée. Ainsi il voulait son aide pour se déclarer a Marinette ?! Il était hors de question qu'il l'aide ! Une forte jalousie rongeait Adrien et il avait du mal a comprendre pourquoi.

"Je suis désolé Lucas mais je ne peux pas t'aider je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu pourrais lui offrir...  
\- Oh... Le jeune homme afficha une mine défaite. Bon tant pis merci en tout cas. Je vais juste tenter de faire comme Nathanaël alors..."

Hein ? Comment ça comme Nathanaël ? Sans contrôler son geste Adrien rattrapa le brun par le bras. Quand il s'en rendit compte il le relâcha presque immédiatement.

"Att... Euh je veux dire que vas lui offrir Nathanaël ? Et pourquoi ?  
\- Il est amoureux de Marinette, toute la classe le sait. Il lui a fait un portrait vraiment beau et il compte lui demander de sortir avec lui..."

Adrien se figea. Oui effectivement il savait que son camarade aux cheveux rouges était amoureux de Marinette, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais jusqu'à présent ça ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ce nœud a l'estomac qu'il avait a ce moment. Il déglutit et les mots sortirent de sa gorge sans qu'ils ne puisse les retenir.

"Je vais t'aider."

Immédiatement le visage de Lucas s'éclaira, le jeune homme était aux anges, et en voyant ça le blondinet ne pût tout simplement pas revenir sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Malgré la jalousie qu'il éprouvait pour celui face a lui Lucas restait son ami, et Adrien était bien trop gentil pour briser les rêves de qui que ce soit.

"Merci ! Avec l'aide d'un de ses meilleurs amis je peux pas me louper ! Faut que je fasse mieux que Nath' !"

Après un dernier sourire il parti rejoindre son jumeau visiblement tout excité. Quand à Adrien il poussa un long soupir, il s'était mis dans le pétrin.

"Tout vas bien mon pote ? Nino venait d'arriver et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.  
\- Ah euh oui oui...  
\- C'est rare de te voir discuter seul à seul avec Lucas, je pensais même que tu l'aimais pas trop.  
\- Hein ? Mais... Mais si je l'aime bien on est ami !"

Le DJ en herbe se contenta de hausser les épaules et changea de sujet, et même si Adrien semblait répondre joyeusement a son ami son cerveau tournait a plein régime, il fallait lui aussi qu'il offre quelque chose a Marinette, et il fallait absolument que son cadeau soit mieux que celui de ses deux rivaux.

OoOoO

Marinette discutait tranquillement avec Alya en attendant que le reste des élèves et que leur professeur n'arrive, sa meilleure amie tentait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant de la convaincre d'accepter de faire une soirée pyjama entre amies, mais la jeune fille n'avait qu'une chose en tête, les multiples hématomes qui couvraient son corps, et qui, si ce qu'elle pensait était juste, n'étaient pas près de disparaître bien au contraire...

"Mais allez ! Je suis sûre que tes parents seront d'accord !  
\- Je sais pas trop Alya... Je suis assez fatiguée en ce moment j'avais prévu de le coucher tôt...  
\- On peut faire ça demain alors !  
\- Euh demain j'ai...  
\- T'es bizarre Marinette tu me cache quelque chose..."

Alya se pencha sur leur bureau commun en fixant sa camarade d'un œil inquisiteur, alors que celle qui se cachait sous le masque de LadyBug bégayait des excuses incompréhensible l'arrivée de Lucas la sauva. En passant a côté d'elle pour se rendre a sa place le garçon déposa un papier finement plié sur sa table. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour détourner l'attention de la brune qui afficha instantanément un sourire emplit de sous entendu.

"Je vois... Je comprends maintenant c'est quoi ce 'truc' de prévu hein... Tu aurais pu m'en parler quand même !  
\- Que... Quoi ? Mais enfin Alya de quoi tu parle ?  
\- Mais que tu sortais avec Lucas enfin !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Quoi ?!"

Marinette et Adrien avait crié le même mot en chœur, le jeune homme venait d'arriver et avait effectivement entendu les propos d'Alya même s'ils avaient été dit dans un murmure.

"A...Adrien ?! Euh n..non c'est ce que tu crois ! Enfin non ! C'es... C'est pas..."

La demoiselle fut interrompue par le professeur d'histoire qui venait d'entrer et qui, par un tapement de main avait intimé le silence. Le blond s'était retourné visiblement sans comprendre et Marinette avait l'air le plus désespéré du monde. Elle déplia discrètement le mot que lui avait glissé son ami, se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait même pas encore ouvert.

 _"Rendez-vous après-demain au parc juste après les cours. C'est important._

 _Lucas"_

L

es joues de Marinette virèrent immédiatement au pourpre, un détail qui n'échappa bien entendu pas a Alya qui lui sourit avec un air entendu et, trop occupée a lever les yeux au ciel pour tenter de faire comprendre silencieusement a son amie qu'elle se trompait, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas la mine inquiète du blond assis devant elle.

OoOoO

Adrien faisait les cents pas, il n'arrivait toujours pas a comprendre pourquoi il avait accepté d'aider Lucas, et il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait offrir quelque chose a Marinette ou non. Est ce qu'elle trouverait ça bizarre ? A moins que... L'adolescent se stoppa avec un sourire satisfait, il venait d'avoir une idée.

"Hey ! Lucas venait de débarquer.  
\- Salut Lucas, ça va ?  
\- Parfaitement ! J'ai décidé de pas trop me prendre la tête finalement, j'ai demandé à Alya si Marinette aimait les roses et comme c'est le cas je vais lui en offrir un bouquet avec ma carte de Saint Valentin ce soir a notre rendez-vous. Il faut juste que tu m'aide a écarter Nathanaël d'ici la.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça écarter Nathanaël ? S'étonna le blond.  
\- Bah ouais c'est sur qu'il va vouloir lui offrir dans la journée et je veux pas qu'il fasse sa déclaration avant moi ! T'imagines si Marinette accepte de sortir avec lui ? En plus t'as accepter de m'aider je te rappelle !  
\- Quoi ?!"

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent en chœur vers celles qui venaient d'arriver, Alya et Marinette les regardaient avec un air choqué et colérique. Celle qui avait toujours les cheveux attachés en deux couettes semblait d'ailleurs également très déçu.

"Vous êtes en train d'essayer de ruiner le projet de Nathanaël ? S'écria Alya qui fut la première a réagir. Désolée pour vous les gars mais c'est trop tard il vient d'offrir son dessin a Marinette."

Elle pointa du doigt le magnifique portrait que tenait son amie dans la main.

"Et vous savez quoi ? Marinette est pas obligée de sortir avec le premier garçon qui lui fait un cadeau ! Vous êtes complètement stupides ! Lucas franchement je te pensais pas comme ça et toi Adrien tu le déçois beaucoup a l'aider dans ses plans minables !  
\- Attends Aly... Commença le mannequin.  
\- Non ! Laissez tomber. Viens Marinette."

La jeune demoiselle attrapa son amie par la main et partir d'une démarche énervée, laissant les deux garçons bouche bée.

OoOoO

"Pourquoi tu as pas réagis ! C'est toi qui aurait dû être en colère pas moi ! Alya était folle de rage.  
\- Euh je... Je sais pas trop je savais pas quoi dire...  
\- Leur dire que tu n'étais pas un objet ou une partie d'un fichu plan peut être ?!  
\- Je sais Alya ça m'as pas fait plaisir mais... Je... Marinette avait les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Oh non ! Attends qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je me suis juste rendue compte que si Adrien aidait Lucas a faire un plan pour me faire sa déclaration c'est que... Je l'intéresse pas..."

La brune se raidit immédiatement, elle avait une soudaine envie d'aller botter les fesses du blond qui faisait rêver son amie, a la place de cela elle s'empressa simplement de lui faire un énorme câlin en la rassurant, lui expliquant que c'était Adrien, il avait sûrement été trop gentil et n'avait pas pu refuser. Et après quelques minutes Marinette avait retrouvé une bonne humeur apparente et avait décidé de repousser ce problème a plus tard.

OoOoO

La lune était haut dans le ciel et Paris brillait de milles lumières alors que ChatNoir bondissait de toit en toit, un paquet tenu dans une main. Il s'arrêta comme souvent sur le bâtiment qui faisait face a la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng et se figea en voyant celle qui hantait ses pensées sur le toit terrasse, elle avait la tête ailleurs mais son expression attristée serra le cœur du jeune héros. Il inspira un grand coup et se souffla des mots encourageants avant d'aller atterrit près d'elle.

"Bonsoir Princesse, chat roule ? Dit-il avec son habituel sourire charmeur.  
\- Désolée ChatNoir... Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur a discuter ce soir... Répondit la jeune fille en lui faisant face.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu n'as pas eu une bonne Saint Valentin ?  
\- Non... J'ai compris que le garçon dont je suis amoureuse n'éprouvait pas la même chose pour moi. "

C'est comme si la mâchoire de ChatNoir se décrochait. Marinette avait été rejetée ?! Mais enfin quand ? Comment ? Et surtout par qui ?! Il s'apprêtait a lui poser toutes ses questions quand il vit le sourire empreint de tristesse que la jeune fille lui faisait.

"Mais ça va ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien.  
\- Rien ? Allons Princesse tu devrais savoir qu'on ne peut pas me mentir je suis un excellent enquêteur ! Je comprends que tu sois triste mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain qu'il se rendra compte de son erreur. En attendant laisse moi te changer les idées !"

Avant même qu'elle n'est eu le temps de répondre le héros masqué l'avait prise dans ses bras, toujours avec son mystérieux paquet entre les mains, et l'emmenait déjà en direction de la Tour Eiffel. Quelques minutes après ils surplombaient tout Paris et Marinette avait enfin retrouvé un vrai sourire.

"Merci Chaton. De me remonter le moral. T'as raison j'ai décidé de plus me laisser déprimer alors je vais pas abandonner !  
\- Voilà la Princesse que je connais ! Garde cet état d'esprit et il tombera forcément entre tes griffes ! Euh... Je veux dire sous ton Chat-rme !"

Comme toujours lors d'un de ses jeux de mots félins ChatNoir lui dit un clin d'œil et Marinette ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Alors, affichant un sourire doux le blond lui tendis le petit paquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains depuis le début.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'étonna la jeune fille.  
\- Oh c'est pas grand chose et... J'aurais voulu te l'offrir plus tôt mais bon. Disons juste que c'est pour te remercier de ta compagnie.  
\- Oh !"

L'adolescente venait d'ouvrir délicatement l'emballage et tait tombée sur un parapluie, c'était un parapluie noir avec un logo de patte de chat verte sur le dessus, la marque significative du héros de Paris qui se tenait face a elle. Elle eut un sourire amusé.

"Merci beaucoup. Mais pourquoi un parapluie ?  
\- Oh... Je sais pas comme ça... Je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours t'être utile au moins !"

Celle qui se tenait devant lui leva les yeux au ciel, toujours avec cet air amusé, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de le remercier de nouveau. ChatNoir afficha un sourire béat et remercia l'obscurité qui cachait ses joues cramoisie. Il se remémorait sa première rencontre avec la jeune fille, quand il lui avait donné son parapluie parce qu'elle avait oublié le sien. C'était ainsi qu'ils étaient devenus amis et il aurait préféré lui offrir en tant qu'Adrien mais juste voir son sourire lui suffisait au final.

C'est sûrement à cause de ce souvenir et du léger flottement dû à toute cette journée qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que désormais Marinette portait un pyjama a manche longue, un pyjama qui recouvrait entièrement les parties de son corps encore meurtries.


End file.
